


To Call My Own

by Phaenein



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenein/pseuds/Phaenein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><span class="u">DESCRIPTION:</span><br/> </p><p>They always dreamed of bringing up a family of their own, but even though Chanyeol can give Baekhyun everything,</p><p> </p><p>He can't give him a child..</p><p> </p><p>But Joonmyeon can!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b><br/></b><br/><span class="u">MAIN CHARACTERS:</span><br/> </p><p>•Park Chanyeol - the husband that everyone dreams of. He loves his spouse so much that he's willing to give his other half anything and everything.</p><p> </p><p>•Byun Baekhyun - a simple,caring, loving spouse, who dreams of a happy home with his husband and off course with a child to complete a family that he always fancied.</p><p> </p><p>•Kim Joonmyeon - born with a golden spoon, he doesn't want to get attracted with anyone for that person might only be with him for his money. Now, he wants to splurge on a child, experience being a father somehow, without too much strings attached.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>to @viyeolent who asked for it in @proptcentral... hope you get to read this</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young Love

**CHAPTER I : Young Love**

 

They have no permanent address. He works part time anywhere there is an opening, that is, any place near where he is at the moment. Byun Baekhyun isn't really born well off as the others were. His parents’ salary is just enough for their daily needs. That's why he works part time.

Baekbom, his older brother, he serves as Baekhyun’s inspiration. Baekbom graduated and now works in a law firm. He achieved everything he dreamt of by striving really hard while he was still in school. And that's what Baekhyun is doing. Working his ass off so he can fill in what his parents can't give him. The difference between him and his brother is that he doesn't work just for his own good but to provide for his parents too, unlike his brother who left them when he finally had his own stable real salary. Baekhyun wants to take care of his parents as well.

He stopped going to school during junior year in high school when his father had a heart attack. He wanted to help with the bills so he opted to start working full time. His mom insisted for him to just go to class, but he couldn’t stand seeing his dad’s situation. He just promised his mom that he will still continue his studies, he'll just repeat the next year. For the mean time he wanted to help with the payments.

During that year there was an opening for a restaurant near his dream school. The owner was so impressed with the boy’s enthusiasm, he offered him a scholarship in his dream school. Baek could go back to studying!

 

 

Baekhyun wasn't originally part of the clique. Back in highschool it was always Chen, Sehun and Chanyeol.

Chen and Sehun knew that Chanyeol had a crush on Baekhyun ever since the lad moved in to their school. Chen convinced Yeol to just let the feelings pass, since they were graduating from high school. What would happen to Baek and Yeol if they do get together after that? Plus Baekhyun wasn't financially well, what future would Chanyeol have with him? But Sehun pushed Chanyeol to follow his heart, though he couldn't deny the fact that Chen may be right about the other thing, since they're going to a community college.

Little did they all know that Baekhyun likes Chanyeol too.

Sehun can't help seeing the situation, Chanyeol deciding to ignore his feelings for Baek, and Baekhyun, well he's getting himself close to Yeol even though Chanyeol gives him a cold shoulder. Sehun thought of a plan, befriending Beakhyun, keeping in touch.

Graduation comes, everyone's writing on everyone's uniform. Sehun pulled Baek to Yeol. Chanyeol decided to write his love confession and apology on Baek's uniform. Good thing the back still had a preoccupied space enough for him to write.

_'Baek you don't know how much I adore you since the first time my eyes lay on you. I didn't mean to give you a hard time dealing with me. You're the most beautiful thing that I ever saw. As the time pass, I learned that your beauty wasn't just on the outside, but skin deep. It made me like you more. That smile of yours.. your eyes that sparkle... I know I won't see you anymore after this. I'm graduating and you.. You still have one more year left in highschool. That's why I decided to keep it in, my feelings for you. People may say that this is just puppy love, but how come it feels like something more? I'm not asking you to like me too, I just want to let you know before I go.._

_I love you Byun Baekhyun and I'm sorry for not telling you until now. Good bye.'_

Chanyeol left the school grounds after writing on Baek's shirt. He's afraid of of how Baek will react.

 

 

A year or so had passed, as usual Chen was top of the batch again. Sehun nags why he always gets a low score even though his 2 hyungs always tutors him. Chanyeol's heart still belongs to Baek,though they never heard from each other since graduation. Chanyeol still thinks about Baekhyun most of the time.

Every Wednesday the three have the same schedule. One time in particular as they went through the back door of the classroom they noticed a familiar brunette upfront.

"ㅡthe freshmen assembly is in the next room.." someone says to the brunette.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought it's in here." he bows to his senior.

A familiar voice, that petite brunette is so familiar to the boys. Chanyeol wanted to follow the freshman but the bell rang.

Days had pass and they usually see that brown hair and hear his voice mixed in in the sea of students around the campus. They never get to see his face or even go near the fella, for the freshman is usually in a hurry.

Sehun had a hunch, another plan.

 

 

 

“Welcome sir, today's special isㅡ Oh Sehun?!”

“Yehet! I knew it!” Sehun had a hunch that the familiar brunet around campus is no other than Byun Baekhyun. “So how are things? Are mama and papa Byun okay? The kids?”

Sehun did keep in touch with Baek behind Chen and Chanyeol’s back. And he didn't even know that Baek will enter the same school they're in. He should be ashamed for not telling Chanyeol and Chen that he kept in touch, but then let's just say he owes a lot to Chanyeol, he's in depth with a lot of things to this giraffe. He's planning on getting them together someday. And Baek being in the same campus as them made it easier for his plan to be. 

 

 

Months have passed and Sehun’s plan was a success. Chanyeol started courting Baek. At first Chen wasn't impressed by Sehuns sneaky action, he believes that Baek will just be a distraction to Chanyeol’s studies. But then what could he do if it's already the heart talking between those two.

When they were already officially dating, Chanyeol vowed to give Baek everything, especially when he learned about Baeks situation in life. This made Baek uneasy, he wasn't used to someone taking his worries from him and making it his. He's used to just keeping it to himself. Chanyeol was pushy, he wanted to make everything easy for Baek, he doesn't notice the discomfort it brings to the shorter boy. His pushiness led to their first fight.

Baek ignored Yeol for six months, if it wasn't for Sehun and Chen, they won't be back together.

In those six months, Chen and Sehun wanted to drown themselves in bleach because of this two lovebirds’ foolishness. When the three buddies would go or even just pass by the campus cafe Baek was working at, Baek would flirt with the other staff. Chanyeol would do same too, showing of random girls in front of Baek. The lovers would ignore the other on unwanted encounters, as if they're alien to each other.

“This is so stupid, what is their whole point? To make each other jealous? Why don't they just make up?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s actions are getting into Sehun and Chen’s skins. Prickling their heads, they planned something just to get those maudlin to stop their nonsense.

 

 

Like any couple, they had a lot of misunderstandings, idiotic quarrels to begin with, hence the numerous fights and cool offs. But good thing there's Chen, Sehun and their families to fix them up.

They surmount college still a couple. Chanyeol waited for Baekyun to finish. He originally wanted to propose on after Baek’s graduation but he knows that the brunet wants to be financially stable before settling down. He respects that. He doesn't want to push Baek again. He doesn't want any more cool offs.

He really can't stand being apart from Baek. He's really bitten by the love bug. Baek is the one, but he doesn't want to rush it. Baek’s happiness, wants, and needs will be the first priority.

 

 

Baek graduated, well not top of the class like his brother did, but at least he graduated. It'll be the start of his new chapter in life. Earlier in his life, he dreamt of a family of his own, but what is a family of his own if they weren't financially stable? As much as he wants to settle down with his giant, he might as well get a stable job first. Worse, his pride can't take it if Chanyeol is the only one to provide in their family to be.

After months of multiple applications sent, Baekhyun is a failure in landing at any permanent job. As a fresh graduate it would really be hard, most companies are looking for workers with experience. But for the most of it, he can't afford to be jobless, he still has his parents and younger siblings to take care of.

Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s family has a lot of connections, he easily landed a job. He's now an architect in a company that his father used to work at. He tried convincing Baekhyun that it's okay that he's the provider. He doesn't really want Baek to tire himself. What's more, he'd be happier to see Baek with their future children, welcoming him home after a hard days work from the office.

Chanyeol grew up in a family where in, both of his parents are always at work, barely home actually. He's usually stuck with his older sister, who's usually locking herself up in her room and their maids, just a ring away. Without Chen and Sehun, he'd loose it. He hates that kind of set up at home. It's like his family wasn't one, the house feels so empty. They are there, but.. it's like they weren't. He doesn't want his very own family with Baek to be like that.

Baekhyun understands that Chanyeol just wants what's best for their future household. But he doesn't want to be just a burden to Chanyeol, he also wants to help financially. He doesn't want to be a housewife. He never dreamt of that. Though he doesn't want his future children to grow distant from him.

 

 

“Since he likes cooking.. why not open, even just a little restaurant or something.. It can be your gift for Baek on your 6th anniversary. You already have a lot of cash to burn. If you give him that, he may not look for a job anymore. He might say yes already when you propose to him again!” Chen suggested to Yeol over the phone.

“You know what, that's not a bad idea. And I could ask his hand in marriage after that. I’d better work on that proposal again. Well, have fun on your honeymoon buddy!” Chanyeol hangs up. It's been 3 days after Chen's wedding. His husband, such a catch, a rare beauty, with eyes that vanish the instant he smiles, with a soul as pure as white clouds above, maybe Chen drugged him. He remembers Beakhyun laying his head on his side, wailing, his suit soaked in tears. Baek was so happy for Chen, maybe envious too. His relationship with Baekhyun is longer than Chen and his now, husband, Minseok. He's so jealous of that guy, already tied the knot. He'll go insane if that sleazy Sehun tied the knot before he does too. Baek was so into the job hunting that he refuses, sometimes ignores Chanyeols wedding proposals. He hopes that with Chen's suggestion, he'll finally hear Baek’s sweet yes.

 

 

Six months and Baekhyun’s mini food house is finally put into reality. Off course with the help of everyone who loves him and Baek. Chanyeol was so excited to present it to Baek. Nervous on how his lover would react, good thing his two buddies are there to support him. 

 

“I don't think they're already open Chanyeolㅡ”

“ㅡyou're the one who should open it.” Grinning from ear to ear like a fool, Chanyeol says as he leads Baek inside.

“What do you mean by that?” Chanyeol remained silent and leads the smaller guy further in. “I really think we should eat somewhere else. There's no one in hereㅡ”

“SURPRISE!”

Baek almost jumped in place, Chanyeol had his hands around Baek. Baekhyun was stunned. Everyone was there, his mom, his dad in a wheelchair-he wonders how they managed to hide his father in such a small space, Chanyeols parents were there too-they are now retired that's probably the reason why now they have a lot of time in their hands,Yura-Chanyeols sister with her child, Chen and his husband with a slightly visible baby bump-he’s so happy to be a godfather soon, his younger siblings, Sehun-with a girl he never met before, and.. “Baekbom?” it's almost a whisper when he says his brothers name. 

Chanyeol just whispers in his ear, “I looked for him, I want to know why he left the responsibility of an eldest child to you. It turns out, he regrets leaving you guys, he went looking for you. But you and your family are on a constant move. I found him looking for you guys in your old home. I wanted to punch him in first sight. What good would that do though, so I just talked to him. Hear him out.” He kissed Baeks cheek.

“Thank you Chanyeol,” Baek reached for his lovers head and gently rubs the temples. “but what is all this? I expected a simple anniversary gift, like us eating in this luncheonette… being intimate. I don't understand the surprise. You want us to celebrate our anniversary with a lot of people?” Baekhyun was seriously confused. It's so sweet for Chanyeol to gather everyone in that special day, he appreciates that, but why?

“It's not just our anniversary, it'll be your eatery’s grand opening! It's our gift to you! Everyone who loves you helped in making this possible. You don't have to look for a job. Here you're the boss!”

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun finally said yes, and in front of their families and friends too. His brothers comeback had freed him from his full time duties with his family, though he still hasn't failed on sending them money from his savings monthly. Sehun took Baek away from his family for a while, _“he needs to rejuvenate before the big day!”_ Sehun claims as he and Baek are on the way to the Bahamas. Chanyeol doesn't want to be a part from Baek, 2 months to go and it'll be their wedding day. But he can't do anything, Sehun did ask for his permission if he could take Baek, but he only asked Chanyeol when they were already overseas.

 

 

It's the day, Chanyeol in front of the umpire, Baekhyun walking the red carpeted isle. Everyone in the crowd crying because of joy. The day Chanyeol always wanted, the day that Baekhyun dreams of. Finally. It's here. They will be bound together. It's such a pleasant day! Everyone's so happy for the couple to be wed!

 

 

 

Chanyeols hand exploring every part of Baekhyun, its the fifth time they're doing it, ever since the newly weds arrived in their honeymoon destination. Baekhyun wrapping his arms around his husband. Everything felt a bliss. Finally they're bound together, till death do them part. After numerous ups and downs during their courtship, they finally got through it. They can finally build a family of their own. 

“I want twins Chanyeol..” says the petite brunet in Chanyeols arms, while they're on a morning stroll after their whole day of lovemaking.

“I will give you a whole football team!” Chanyeols grip on Baek tighten.

A slap on Chanyeols arm from Baek, “Are you crazy, you're not the one who'll carry the child for 9 months?! As long as we have one, I'm okay with that.”

Chanyeol snugs Baek, “Fine, one will be enough. I can't wait for our baby to come.” He rubbed Baeks belly for a while then took hold of Baek’s hand and kissed it.

 

 

 

Back from their trip, Baek is back taking care of the mini business his husband provided for him. It was an instant click to the masses. It's usually full of people. People line up for Baekhyun’s cooking, other times the line would reach the other street. Patrons come in, most of them aren't from there, they come from different places.

“Oh it's you again! Though.. you really do look so familiar? Have we met even way before?” Baekhyun ask the familiar face who takes his seat.

He knows this person as a regular customer in his eatery but it seems that they’ve met even way back. This person who's always in torn up jeans, rock band shirts, sandals and with a “just woke up” hair, it doesn't suit his face. His face is like a work of art, chiseled in all parts, like he's meant to be dress up in the finest clothing. His statuesque face is really a contradiction to his shitty get up. And by shitty, it's literally like that, he's like a homeless guy with that attire, all that's lacking to complete the look are dirt stains all over the man and an untamed beard, he could pass as a hobo!

And minutes after staring at the beautiful creature before him, he finally remembers why this patron is so familiar, “You're also a patron in the cafe I used to work at! I'm sorry but your name, your name is?” he remembers the face but not the name.

“Suho”

“Oh what a pretty name, how can I forget!” Baek face palmed himself, “It's such a lovely name, it means patron or guardian right?”

“Yes. It's nice to meet you again Baek!” Suho flashes a smile.

Baek had to agree with his thought that if he's not already in love with a certain giant, he's sure to fall for that gorgeous smile of Suho’s. “Is it okay if I name my child Suho? It has such a pleasant meaning and tone to it.” Baekhyun can't help but start a conversation with an old companion. Back at the cafe, this certain patron is also Baek’s listening buddy. Baekhyun has always been a chatterbox, even to those who he just actually met. He's just so freakingly friendly. You can't blame Yeol from being overprotective at times.

“Sure. So you're now married? How long has it been?”

“Yes. I'm really happy about it. I can't wait to have a baby!” Baekhyun can't help his glee. When people ask him about his new life with his husband, he's more talkative. He doesn't mind now though, it's just been a week or so, he's still high from the wedding state. He has an assistant cook, he can chat with Suho as he pleases, he thinks.

 

 

 

One day Baekhyun went home, it still felt so unusual for him, it's already been two weeks that he's married, for the first time he doesn't live with his parents anymore. But as long as it's with Chanyeol, it'll be a home. This time he went home so excited to tell Yeol what he did. 

"Yeol! I entered you in a contest!" Baekhyun was so entranced. He gave Chanyeol the papers he meticulously carried home. "Here, read it"

Normally Chanyeol would let out the beast if someone did something without his permission, for he is the ultimate control freak, but, it's Baekhyun, he can't argue with Baek. He vowed to give his spouse anything needed to make the brunet happy. And Baek looks seriously happy with what he had done.

"I ran into a former schoolmate, he told me there will be an alumni pageant! I instantly thought that you'll be perfect! And what better joy, it's for a good cause!”

Chanyeol trying hard to keep his cool, as to not upset his over joyed spouse, pleasingly talks, “I'd love to join because of the good cause, but I'm busy at work. And why enter me not you?” He thought of the dumbest excuse, saying he’s busy. They both know that ever since Chanyeol climbed up the company ladder he has more free time.

“I'm the luckiest person in the world for having a husband who's dashingly majestic…” Baekhyun pinches both of his spouse cheeks, “I'm so proud of you, I want to show you off to everyone and tell them you're mine! And remember, this is for good charity too!”

 

 

 

“He's so handsome and smart! I hope he's single!” a girl from the crowd shouts, “OPPA! SARANGHAE!”

“He's taken!”

“Who the hell are you? Are you his girlfriend?”

“No..”

“Then mind your own business! He'll be mine after this! OPPA! FIGHTING!”

“He's my husband! We're married! Keep your filthy self distant from him!”

Baekhyun regrets convincing Yeol in joining the pageant. Most of the people in the crowd are hovering his husband. Calling Yeol’s attention, flirting. Chanyeol is his and no one elses, no one should attempt stealing his hubby.

He may not won the first place, he still had fun. Hands all over Baek, he gave his spouse a kiss on the forehead, “Let's go home, you might be tired from all the standing and shouting. It won't be good for our baby.” Chanyeol tangles his hand with Baek and guides him to the parking lot, ignoring the hores trying to catch his attention.

Baek is really tired, he does want to just go home and just make love to the man he shared a promise with. He felt so monstrous towards those bitches feasting their eyes with his husbands presence. He just feels like needing his husband's touch to reassure that those witches didn't took his spouse away from him. “Wait, what do you mean by our baby? I'm not pregnant! Am I?”

Now in the sanctity of their car, the pageantee reached for his spouse hand who's sitting in the passenger seat, “Baek I'm pretty sure that you're now pregnant. We've done it a lot of times already. We'll be a family soon!” He looks at Baek briefly, flashing a smile before returning his gaze front and starting the engine.

 

 

 

Ever since Chanyeol’s fathers teenage years, the Park family’s medical needs are usually attended to the family's most trusted hospital in the city. All medical practitioners you'll ever need can be found there. And Wu isn't an exemption, he's not Baek’s OB-Gyne, but his physician, he's afraid to go straight to the other doctor if he’s not surely pregnant yet. “Well, it's been five years, and I.. Ah..” In his 12 years in the field he’s still bad at breaking news to patients, regardless if it's good or bad, “.. I always say the same thing everytime you visit me Baek. I'm sad to say that you're still not pregnant.” Doctor Wu is good at his job and he always double checks the results when it comes with the Parks, “I tried running a test behind your back, and I hope you won't get mad. I run a test to see if you're infertile because it's been five or so years and yet you still can't build a babyㅡ”

Chanyeol’s grip at his spouse's shoulders tighten and Baek cant help but ask, “Am I a barren?” tears starting to form, attempting to streak to his cheeks.

“Apparently you're not..” the doctors gestures to Baek, “.. and there is nothing wrong with you, you're not ill. Surprisingly, even though you're skinny, you're one of the healthiest patients I have.” his eyes drifted to Chanyeols, still arms around his spouse, “But you,” he points at Yeol, “I went to your physician, and according to your doctor, you haven't visit him for a long time now.” the doctor gave Chanyeol a displeased look, he had hoped that when he goes to Doctor Do, the smaller doctor can provide Chanyeols files so he could also run a test. “It would have made things easier for me, I could have run the test for the both of you at the same time. I could have known the reason why you still have no children by now…”

 

After a week of agonizingly waiting for the results, the couple was finally there again, in front of Doctor Wu’s desk, “I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is…” he's pausing trying to catch the couples reaction, “the good news is that the results are finally in. According to repeatedly multiple tests we have run, we now have a reason and we can't be wrong about it. Both I and Doctor Do focused on your case. And now for the bad news,” he pauses again, trying to fill the room with more tension.

The door to Wu’s office opens and Doctor Do enters the room with a bunch of folders at hand. “If you haven't skipped all your scheduled check ups, we could have known your case before hand.” Do stands beside Wu after handing him the folders, eyeing Chanyeol intensely, “You’re incompetent Chanyeolㅡ”

“That's not how to break an awful news to a hoping couple Kyungsoo!” Dr. Wu got furious on how his boyfriend broke the news to the couple in front of them. “Well how do you expect me to say it Kris? It's not like it could come out any better?” The two doctors continued arguing, while Chanyeol was left dazed in his seat beside his spouse.

 

 

“Baekhyun I'm not ever able to give you a child! Just let me be! Leave me if you must! All this time... I have failed you!” Chanyeol gritted his teeth. 

Baek couldn't help but be sullen at how his husband is taking in the situation. He just wants to ease Chanyeols pain, but he can't. Ever since they received the news, Chanyeol always pushes him away. To Baekhyun, it doesn't matter if they don't have a child, as long as they're together, it's all he asks. But Chanyeol is so stubborn. And Chen and Sehun’s visit with multiple racks of alcohol is not really a good help for Chanyeols state. But what could he do, those two are already in their house. All Baekhyun could do is be a good spouse and serve his husband and the guests.

“Chanyeol..” Chen hiccups, “..you and Baek could just adopt if you want a child so badly.” Baek sitting beside his husband across the two guests thought that Chen has a point there.

Sehun pushes Chen to the side sloppily, “You're silly hyung..” he laughs a bit and continued, “..we all know that blood is thicker than water!” he raised his two thumbs. “A blood related child would be so much better than an adoptee!”

Baekhyun couldn't believe that he's mentally nodding at Sehuns statement, but then, how can they build a child if Chanyeol is infertile?

“Sehun are you deaf? I told you that I can't build a child! That's the point why I ask you guys to go for a drink! Babo Sehun!” Chanyeol says to the younger guy in front of him.

“Yah! Why are you calling me stupid! Why don't you let me finish what I'm saying first? I have a suggestion so you guys can have a child!” Sehun retorted with a smug look.

“Yah dongsaeng! Stop using informal language to your hyungs!” Chen got irritated at how Sehun talking to them, “What is this _brilliant_ idea that you have?” Chen says, emphasizing the word brilliant, sort of mocking Sehun.

They are all bewildered as to what Sehun will suggest. They all know that the only option if they really wanted a child is Chen's suggestion, to adopt.

“Well..” Sehun plays with the rim of his glass, “I have this friend who also wants a child..” he pauses and can't really look at his hyungs while talking, “his… how should I say this..” he scratches his nape.

“The hell with the suspense dude?!” Chen is getting impatient with our little maknae.

Sehun rubs the back of his head again and begins with a story before he's big suggestion, “Okay here goes..” he clears his throat, “I'll start of with my friends story, so you guys can understand where he's coming from and for him to not sound like a bad guy. Cause he is a real genuine good guy, it's just that most circumstances are against him..”

“I swear I'm going to shove this bottle of beer here in you're throat if you continue pausing and creating more suspense for us!” Chen hisses while the married couple patiently listens to Sehun.

Sehun chewed on his lower lip before continuing, “Okay..okay.. See this hyung of mine is with great power. He badly wants to settle down but he can't. Cuz everytime he sees an opportunity to tie the knot with the love of his life. This certain ‘love’ doesn't love him for who he really is. Instead likes him only for what he possess. Gold diggers surround him. He eventually stopped looking for someone, he believes no one will come in his life anymore. So now he just badly wants a child of his own, but he can't just have a child popping out of nowhere without him being married. It'll be a stain in his family's name.”

 _I don't like where this is going.._ Baekhyun thought. Since the younger hesitated to tell his suggestion, Baekhyun felt tense. And as Sehun started of with a story before going straight to the point, it had him worry more. What Sehun’s about to suggest is something not that welcoming and Baekhyun is sure of it.

“So basically you're suggesting what Thehun?” Chanyeol had a hard grip on his beer ever since Sehun got through with his ‘story’. Baekhyun can sense Chanyeol’s blood boiling, he just gave his husband a tight grip on their conjoined hands.

The youngest of the four gulped as he smells the tension building up in the air, he knows his hyungs not delighted with what he'll suggest. But hey, it's worth the shot, he's just trying to help. And with suggesting this, he'll be able to help two sets of friends. _Hitting two birds with one stone._ And with that he clears his throat again, “He needs a baby maker. The baby maker can keep the child. He doesn't really need and wants any attachment with the maker. He just wants to splurge on the child and feel like a father. He doesn't mind the child growing up as his. As long as he can still fulfill he's fatherly duties. Even if it means loving his child from a far. So I'm asking you guys if it's okay if youㅡ”

A hand suddenly chokes Sehun, he wasn't able to finish his last sentence. Gripping tightly on his neck, he can't breathe. He can't even utter a plea for his hyung to stop and for his other hyungs to help him. “SO YOUR SUGGESTING THAT I SHOULD LET SOMEONE FUCK MY BAEKHYUN IN ORDER TO HAVE A CHILD?!” Chanyeol is in rage. Baekhyun wants to pull his husband back but he was too shock to realize that Sehun just suggested that to them. _Of all people.. It had to be Oh Sehun.. The one who always supported his and Chanyeol’s love.. The one who manages to get him and Chanyeol together.. Why?_

Sehun punches Chanyeol in the stomach. He manages to breathe air in his lungs as the latter loosens his grip and stumbles back against the floor. When Chanyeol contained his composure again he returns Sehuns punch with a jab of his fists to Sehuns jaw. Sehun is quick to respond with another punch but Chanyeol pushed him against the wall and started hitting on him furiously. The returning of punches continued on until Chen stepped in to pull his two friends apart. Sehun’s suggestion might be inappropriate but he can't stand to see his beloved best friends killing each other.

 

_Sehun is not committed. Does he even understand what love is? Should we consider his suggestion? NO! BAEK IS MINE! AND MINE ONLY! I WON'T LET ANYONE HAVE THEIR PAWS ON WHAT'S MINE!  
_


	2. Meeting Mister Kim

** CHAPTER II : Meeting Mister Kim **

 

"I really don't know what to do anymore.. I don't want to lose him.." Chanyeol says as he finishes his second glass of alcohol.

"So you're saying that your friend,Sehun, suggested that your husband should try it with his friend? And this friend is looking for someone to carry his child but with no strings attached? He just wants to splurge on a child? Who on earth wants that?!" Jongin spits out as Chanyeol just nods on his every question.

Jongin is Chanyeol's most trusted buddy at work. Jongin maybe a coltish bachelor, but he understands and respects the sanctity of marriage. He's always been there for Chanyeol when the guy is going nuts on his married life.

 

Chanyeol's brows meet, "I know! Who in the right mind would look for a baby mommy and want to leave the child to grow up in a different home when he obviously can raise it?! What's the point of looking for someone to impregnate and wouldn't really take the child that he wants to have in the first place? Someone who's just looking for a mere vessel to breed into?!" He urges Jongin to pour him some more vodka.

Jongin's deep in thought, "But then, if this 'man' is really willing to give his child, and if it's the only option left, don't you think you guys should give it a try?"

 

 

"Oh! What a cutie pie!" Baekhyun left Chanyeol side to approach the other shopper with a baby.

"Hi! She's looking at my bracelet! You want to play with it?" Baek was so into the baby to even bother looking at his husband who's now behind him holding the ice cream he asked for.

Chanyeol had to make his presence known, "She probably likes the rattling sound."

"Honey you're here! I hope our baby will be like her! Isn't she so adorable?" Baek beams at his better half.

"I'm pretty sure no matter the gender of your child to be is, she'll be as stunning as her parents are." The baby's mom says.

 

As days go on by, Chanyeol notices Baek's thirst for a child growing and growing more. Everytime they pass by the baby department of a mall, anything that catches Baek's eyes, that involves a child, Chanyeol would notice Baek staring into thin air.

Gradually more instances happen that made Chanyeol even guilty for not being able to give Baekhyun a child of his own.

He noticed how Baek's joyous demeanour isn't as sincere as it was once. Baekhyun may still be Baekhyun, but it's lacking. He felt that the Baekhyun he fell in love with is slipping away.

And their parents nagging isn't helping, "You've been married for five years Channi, when will you and my Baekhyunie give me grandchildren? Your mom and I are itching to see a child running into our arms and calling us 'halmeoni' everytime we visit here."

 

 

At times Chanyeol would leave the house, even if it's late at night, just to think. Sometimes not going back. 

Baekhyun would wake up without a husband by his side. When this happens, he goes out looking for his missing Chanyeol. He doesn't care if he goes out half naked or looking like a mess, as long as he sees Chanyeol, he'll be at ease. There are times he'll see Chanyeol asleep just in front of their gate. At times he'll see his Chanyeol at the park, sleeping. Sleeping anywhere but beside him. If not asleep still wide awake pondering about something. 

Chanyeol can't take the fact that due to his infertility, it might cause the end of the home he strived to perfect for Baek. Seeing his spouse's yearning makes him more vulnerable.

There are moments that Chanyeol would come home from work drunk. And as soon as he sees his spouse he would just fall on his knees,cry and apologies at Baek's feet. Though it's completely out of his character, other times he would come home and trash the place. His sanity is slipping away. When he comes to his senses, he too was shock to see what he had done.

Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol comes home usually reeking with the smell of alcohol. He wants to ease his husband's worries but he's not sure of what Chanyeol is even worrying himself about.

_"I love you so much Chanyeol this baby thing isn't really important to me any more, if that's what you're bothered about. I'm happy with just us. As long as we're still together Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun always says this to his husband, everytime Chanyeol has a meltdown. Though he never fails to remind Chanyeol that he loves him and he's happy as long as they're still together. It doesn't go through Chanyeol's very thick skull.

 

 

 

There are moments where Chanyeol will watch Baek sleep, even talk to the fella in slumber.

"You know that I love you no matter what, right? I'll take all the pain just for you.. I'll do anything just to make your dreams come true.. I'm doing this for the family that we're longing for.." Chanyeol says as he gently caresses Baekhyun's sleeping face. 

As he observes Baek's face, he sees that it wasn't as vibrant as it was in the early times of their relationship. Baekhyun is looking more and more tired. His once bright and cheerful geste can't hide it anymore. His loneliness is showing. He feels like he is the cause of all of Baeks stresses.

But this one day, as Chanyeol cherishes the peaceful sight of his spouse sleeping, "I'm going to think about this hard.. I love you so much that it hurts me so much to see you like this.. I'm willing to go through this pain to complete the home you're meant to have.." He kissed his other half's forehead and left.

 

 

 

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Park, though isn't it uncunny for us to talk at the wee hours of the morning? Good thing my restaurant is still open." A man says as he enters the room.

"Let's go straight to the point of this gathering." Chanyeol says curtly, ignoring the hand that was held out for him to shake.

As the man takes his seat, "So Mr. Park, what do you want to discuss about?"

Their conversation went on for a while, this man is apparently a daegun heir. He already had a lot of failed relationships. Basically because all his past just wanted him for his money. Now that he reached the age of wanting to settle down, he can't, there's no one for him. He decided not to even bother looking for a wife or love anymore. He mentions to Sehun how he wants to have a child, but because of his state he can't just have a child popping out without a wife. Hence, Sehun suggesting the baby momma thing. He's okay with giving the Parks his child. As long as he can still be a father, somehow, to the child, eventhough the child doesn't know who he really is. 

The meeting ended with Chanyeol saying and leaving the man with just, "well it was nice to know you Mr. Kim."

 

Heading home, he's pondering if he should really be considering Sehun's suggestion. He knows, well.. it's what he believes in, a blood related child would make Baekhyun the happiest person. And if he can't give it, why not mr. Kim? He appears to be a decent guy. Anything just to give Baekhyun the child he dreams of, he'll try his hardest to withstand it.

 

 

 

"Chanyeol how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do this!"

Chanyeol already has his mind set on a decision.

"Baek! I've already set up an appointment with Mr. Kim. We can't back up now." Chanyeol insists on meeting the chaebol.

He made up his mind. Once he's settled, he'll push it, he's always been like that. It's been six or so years.. He feels like a big failure to all the husband gods and worst to Baek. He wants to make it right, he really wants to give Baek the world.

He begs Baekhyun, once, twice, a lot. His first attempt he tried sovereignty for the first time in their life together. "Baekhyun Park. I'm the main man of this house. You are to follow my decisions." It wasn't convincing enough for Baek though. He tried begging more, two hands together as if praying, "Baek please, this might be our only hope..". He did a lot of begging, he even tried throwing tantrums at Baek.

“NO CHANYEOL! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!” Baekhyun snapped, he can't contain his anger anymore. Chanyeol is being too stubborn, Baekhyun has told Chanyeol a million times that he loves him and they don't need a child anymore. With a deep sigh, “I had enough of this...”

 

 

Baekhyun packed his suitcase and left Chanyeol after that argument. Good thing Chen's house is open for him. “You're always welcome here Baek! I'm so glad we're the ones you asked for help. My husband might have lost his mind if another one of his friends goes missing!” says Minseok holding his and Chen’s new born baby as he lets Baek in the house. 

_What do you mean by another one of his friends?_ Baekhyun could have asked that out loud but he was too distracted by the baby. _Wow..they have another child and I… I still have none._

“I'll be so much in debt with you and your husband for this. I know I shouldn't have dragged you guys in my petty quarrel with my husband. And here you are still welcoming me whole heartedly and I'm so thankful.”

“You know that any friend of my husband is a friend of mine. I'm just sad that we weren't able to reach Sehun. He went backpacking after his fight with Chanyeol too. He didn't say anything; where he'd go, when he'll come back.. nothing. Chen is really worried. That's why when you called us, we're so happy you reached out for our help.” Apologetically Minseok took Baekhyun to his room, “I hope it's okay though that you're room is located near the nursery? It's the only spare room we have.”

“I wouldn't mind that. I actually love to be able to aid baby Minyoung over here.” Baekhyun can't stop cooing the baby. His godchild is turning six soon and her baby sister is as adorable as her when she was baby. “By the way where is Gayoung? I bought her a doll.”

“She wanted ice cream, so she's with her appa right now buying groceries.”

 

As Baekhyun stayed in Chen's household he felt a lot of mixed emotions. Chen already has a family; a loving spouse and two lovely daughters, he felt jealous, he wanted that too.

On weekdays Gayoung would be sent to a preschool, her appa Minseok is a guidance counselor in the school hence having Gayoung stay with him after class. Chen on the other hand, works in the same company as Chanyeol. Baby Minyoung is sent to Chen's parents house during these times, but, since Baekhyun is around, baby Miyoung is put under his care.

 

“Minyoung could be you're practice in parenting before having your own child.” Chen leaned against the door frame of the nursery. Ever since Baeks first day in Chen's place, he insisted on baby sitting the baby all the time. That's the least he thought he could do to repay the couple's kindness. Plus, he really wanted to experience being a parent somehow.

Baekhyun glared at him. “Too soon to joke about the baby thing?” Chen stifled a laugh and instantly turned serious, “You know.. you're husband keeps asking about you.” Since Baekhyun left him without looking back, Chanyeols been on so much edge. He wanted to file a missing person complaint, but he knew Baekhyun needed some time away. He knew that he shouldn't have made the calls all by himself, he should have talked it through with Baek. He was wrong. He did it again. Forcing something on Baek. “He misses you a lot. It's been three weeks. You shouldn't have walked out on him like that. He told me you weren't answering his calls and messages. You could have at least told him you're in a safe place, so he won't worry too muchㅡ”

“Let him be. It's his fault. I told him countless of times that I'm okay without a child. It really is okay if it's just us. I loveㅡ”

“Are you really okay without a child? Cause the way I and everyone else see it, you have so much longing for a child. You have to face it Byun, you want a child badly.” Baekhyun had been Minyoung’s parent for the past days, he's really treating the child as his own. He's even the one to take care of the baby when it wakes in the middle of the night rather than Minseok and Chen. “You're just saying that to Chanyeol because you don't want to hurt him, you hate seeing him breakdown. Be honest with yourself Baek. You need to talk things through with yourself first, then talk things through with your husband. You can't always run away from your problems, you need to face them. And the on and off thing you have with your Channie baby is so college years. I thought you guys got through with that?” he approached Baek and patted his shoulder, “Think about it Baek, five years in college together, six years of marriage, you guys have been so much in love for more than eleven years. Clear your mind and think things thoroughly on all sides of the page. I'm not saying that I agree to Sehun’s suggestion but if it's the only thing left.. just maybe.. you should give it a shot.. any way, I'm off to work. Take care of Minyoung.” and with that Chen left. 

 

Left to ponder on his and Chanyeol’s situation, honestly speaking, he really do wants a child. But if it isn't really meant to be, _I should learn to accept it_. Sure he wants a child or two of blood and flesh but he wants it with Chanyeol. Not from some one time fuck. He's married for Christ sake, he doesn't want to touch another man. He vowed to be with only one and that is Chanyeol. _Then again, I did also vowed to cater to his needs and wants_. And base on their last argument Chanyeol did seam serious, he had made up his mind, he wanted a child, he wants it to happen. It's their only option left. Another week spent on Chen's manor still pondering on the right choice, he thinks he finally made his choice.

 

Finally Baek gave up, a month it has been, he told Chaenyeol his staying at Chen's. That day, Chen went home with a certain dumbo following behind him. The instant he saw Baek, he rushed to his side. “I'm sorry Baekhyun.”

And how can Baekhyun resists Chanyeol's pouting baby face, "Fine. BUT! We'll just do this once, okay?"

A smile formed on Chanyeol's face, "It will never happen again, I wouldn't want anyone else touching MY Baek!" he showered Baek with kisses and they went back home and straight to Mr. Kims resto the following day.

 

 

 

"Suho?! ...What are you doing here?" Baek gasps as he sees the man in the familiar room that Mr. Kim and Chanyeol held there first encounter.

This is the first time Baek saw Suho in a suit and in a formal manner. This is what he thought back then that suited Suho well, rather than the torn up jeans and sandals get up he usually see the man wearing during their encounters.

 _'He looks like a prince..'_ that's what Baekhyun thought.

"Baek, this is Mr Kim." Chanyeol corrects his spouse.

"Kim Suho?" Baek asks

"It's Kim Joonmyeon, Suho is more like my street name."

"You know each other?" Chanyeol can't keep his surprise at the thought of his spouse knowing this 'fat cat'.

"We've met a couple of times.. Listen Chanyeol, I can't do this talk about the set up.. Especially if I sort of know that person.. It's very embarrassing for me!" Baekhyun can't stand it, "..I'm calling Chen. You can do as you want Chanyeol. You're the one who's good in the art of concession. I know you have tons of questions pertaining to me and Suho, I'll just entertain your questions later at home." He whispers to his husband as he hugs him tighter and left Chanyeol to negotiate.

As soon as the meeting starts, Chanyeol eyeing Mr. Kim in a scowling manner. _As much as I want to know what’s his relation with MY Baek, I have to get my terms straight for him_. He handed Joonmyeon a large envelope containing a bunch of papers, the contact he gruesomely prepared. One of them contains the following... 

_ ======================================================  
This contract states the unison of both parties; The Park's and Mr. Kim's _

__**The Park's Terms:**  
•Mister Kim Joonmyeon is not allowed to fall for Mister Park Chanyeol's spouse, even for a tiny bit.  
•The intercourse will only be done on the day alloted. No more skinship once it's done.  
•Mister Kim Joonmyeon is allowed to provide for the child as long as it's behind the scenes.  
•Anything that Mr Kim wants to do that involves Mr Park's family; Baekhyun and the child, should be ask first to Mr Park and only him. If not permitted, better luck next time.  
•The child will be a Park and not Kim. The child will carry the name Park and will live and breathe like one.  
•The child will grow up with the knowledge of Park Chanyeol as his/her only father. Kim Joonmyeon can or maybe just be known as an uncle if he wishes to make his presence known to the child.  
•During the pregnancy, Mr. Kim’s presence isn't needed. He doesn't have the need to stay by the Parks side. He could do anything he wants during that period that doesn't involve the Parks. 

__

_ Once failure in complying with the above terms and further to be added, Mr. Kim will be stripped of with all his appanage for the child.  
======================================================= _

"Any complaints Mr. Kim?" Chanyeol asks as Joonmyeon reviews the papers.


	3. The Decision

** CHAPTER III : The Decision **

 

The day had come, they rented two suites with a door that connects the two.

Chanyeol's pacing around in his suite. His thought is being filled with images of Baek with that silk-stock. He's being paranoid.

He can't count the number of times he went back and forth to his suite and to the other suite that Baekhyun was in. He can't even count the number of times he attempted to open the door to the bedroom and thinks of pulling Baek away from that man. He's thinking of calling the whole thing off.

He can't stand the thought of another man touching his precious spouse.

His mind is going into a turmoil. _'What if that guy is Baek's other man?’ ‘What if that's the reason why Baek agreed to this?’ ‘Is he enjoying the whole time with Joonmyeon?'_  
His mind went to a further turmoil when that one time he went too close to the bedroom door. He hears the moaning they're making on the other side. He really wants to barge in.. but.. the baby..

He's becoming more cranky, "What the hell is taking them so long?! It's been hours? How long do they have to do it? How long do I have to endure this?"

 

If only Chanyeol knew, Baekhyun and Joonmyeon almost did not do the deed.

 

 

As soon as Baekhyun parted with Chanyeol to enter with Joonmyeon to the other room, the water works started. Joonmyeon can't help feel pity for Baek. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's and rubbed the shoulders comfortingly. “We could call the whole thing off if you really can'tㅡ”

“No! W-we're hh-here.. I.. l c-ccan do this.. let's jjust get this o-over with..” Baekhyun stammered at every sob.

Still rubbing Baek comfortingly, “It's okay, there's no need to rush. It's better to take it all out, cry it all out Baek. I know you don't really want to do this. You're so loyal to your husband. When I saw you in the meeting, I was so shocked. When you talk about your husband and your future family so animatedly back in the eatery, you were the last person I thought that would agree to this kind of set up. So again, it's okay, cry it all out, I know that this is actually against your virtuous.”

 

 

 

 

The connecting door creaked, Baekhyun is crying for the umpteenth time that day. Chanyeol watched as Joonmyeon assists Baek in the suite, “Enough touching _MY_ Baekhyun. Your service is enough. You can leave. I'll just call you if it's a success.” Chanyeol says curtly staring at Joonmyeon ferociously. He originally planned on having sex with Baekhyun after Joonmyeon stained his spouse, he thinks he can remove the dirt Joonmyeon inflected Baek by doing so. But upon hearing the moaning and the mental images he had all those times, he doesn't have the guts to touch Baek anymore. For how long you ask? He doesn't know too. He also doesn't understand why he feels betrayed by Baek, when in fact, he is the one who insisted this set up. 

Seeing Baekhyun cry makes Chanyeol want to run to his side and hug the life out of his spouse just to comfort and make him stop. He can't bring himself to. He's a coward, he wanted to say sorry to Baek. He's the reason why Baekhyun agreed to go with this, even though he knew that his spouse is not so willing to do so. He is so mad. Not mad at Baekhyun but at himself. 

Joonmyeon left an hour ago already and Baekhyun is still crying like crazy. It isn't because of the unwanted sex with Suho anymore, but because Chanyeol’s been giving him a cold shoulder ever since he emerged from the other room. It's like high school all over again, what hurts more is the fact that know, Chanyeol is already his. They're married for more than six years and Chanyeol is the one who wanted this to happen. What right does he have to to act like Baekhyun has some infectious disease?

 

 

 

A week has passed and Chanyeol still treated Baekhyun indifferently. 

_‘What do I need to do to get us back to the way we were?!’_ Baekhyun always asks this to himself. Chanyeol on the other hand wanted to stop mistreating Baekhyun. His body is going against his brain and heart. He badly wants to be on normal terms with his spouse. But it is like his body has a mind of its own. 

“Jongin-ah I don't know what to do..” Chanyeol is back on his night drink outs with Jongin like during the time he found out about his ‘sickness’.

“You always say that hyung, when you don't want to face the reality of the situation. It is so easy for you guys to go back to normal. You both come a long way. Do you trust Baekhyun?” Jongin is keeping his self sober, he knows that Chanyeol will drink to his slumber again. 

“Yes? What does that have toㅡ”

“Well I rest my case! Trust, communication and honesty between both parties are key to best relations. If you trust him enough, you shouldn't be insecure about that chaebol. You should be so assured because you know Baekhyun _loves_ you. If you two always communicate, even for just fairly well, you'll know each other more. Talk to each other more honestly and open up, _always_ open up. You're life; may it be past, present and what you want for the future, should always be an open book for your spouse. And so is Baekhyun, he should be an open book to you too. See through or pass each other. Talk with each other and you'll be fine again.”

 

 

 

True to Jongin’s words, after following his advice, Chanyeol and Baekhyun haven't been any better. Chanyeol opened up to Baekhyun, and vice versa. Baekhyun went with it, he did miss having fun moments and less stress with _his_ Chanyeol. They have no secrets between them anymore. They talk more about their feelings. They're not afraid to be frank and tell the other off, if necessary. They're so elated on the fact they are now a better couple. Plus the news that Baekhyun is now expecting.

“Yeollie look!” Baekhyun pointed at a playground, “Do you remember that? Gaja jagiya~” he pulls at Chanyeol’s sleeves and headed to the swings. “Remember back in high school when I asked you to push me in this very swing” he took a sit on the swing and motioned his husband to push him. 

“How could I forget? I was so stupid for mistreating someone so precious as you back in highschool. I'm so sorry Baek.” Chanyeol felt a pang in his chest as he recalled a teenage Chanyeol who's so cold to a poor Baekhyun.

“It's okay. I know that you have the hots for me the first time I caught you staring when I first entered that school.” Baek laughs as he remembered Chanyeol during that time. “You know, we could have been a ‘thing’ back then. You were really a coward. You listened to Chen. I can't believe Chen was so uptight back then. I'm so thankful that at least Sehun wanted us to be together.” his smile slowly faded as he recalled what Vanessa told him, that Sehun went backpacking without telling anyone any information about his leave. “We owe Sehun our relationship. He's the one who efforted to get us to finally be together. Even when we fought, he's always there. I wonder where he is now.. I miss that guy.. Hopefully he's back when we have our baby..” He lovingly rubs his barely visible bump.

“Yeah I miss our Sehun-ah.He will be back. How can he live without us?” Chanyeol heartily laughs. Sehun maybe an ass most of the time, but he still does more of good. Which makes up for the little bad things.

“Yeah. He's still the baby of our group.” Baekhyun smiles as the thought of having an actual baby with them would be like, “Chanyeol let's bring our baby here to play. It's still a very nice playground and they've added a lot more contraptions, look!” he pointed at the new obstacles.

 

 

Honestly speaking, the whole time waiting, Chanyeol is the most excited on the childs arrival. He even already thought about probable names. And he also started fixing the nursery. 

 

“Baekhyun look at that baby at the table across us..” They're at a family restaurant and Chanyeol saw a gullible baby on a high chair, “she's so cute! I can't wait to bring our child out Iike that!”

“She or he will probably be a happy virus like you!” Baekhyun pinched his adorkable husbands cheeks.

“Aw! Yah Baekhyun-ah, we're in public. That's embarrassing, stop.. Oohh I have an idea! Let's go to Chen’s! Let's go play with Gayoung and baby Minyoung!”

 

 

Everything was _almost_ going perfect for them, they're just waiting for the child to be to come out..

 

But.. 

 

After visiting Dr. Huang, the OB, apparently the baby in the womb is no longer intact... 

 

_“I'm sorry Mr Park, but there's no more heartbeat. We can't find one. There is no more child. The baby's hold isn't strong. I'm really sorry.”_

 

The news left Chanyeol speechless again. Again. Another bad news. This time a miscarriage. _What does this mean? Do I have to let that Suho guy touch my Baek again?! Why can't god permit us to have a child? Not even just one? Why?_

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s hand a light squeeze and snapped Chanyeol from his trance, “Chanyeol it's okay..” He tried looking for Chanyeol’s eyes, “we could go on with out a child. I can accept it. You don't have to stress yourself anymoreㅡ”

Finally Chanyeol looked him in the eyes, “ㅡBaek no. I can take it. We could try it again with Mr. Kim. One last time. If this still doesn't work, I'll give up on this baby thing too. I'll fully accept the fact that we're not meant to have a child. Just one last babe, huh?” he puts his free hand over Baek’s and his’ conjoined hands. “I just.. I realized that I want a child so badly too. The past months, I've been feeling so much bliss preparing for the child's arrival…”

“Honey are you sure about this? I won't lie, I also want a child, it would be my blood but none of yours. Are you really okay with that?” Truth be told, Baekhyun didn't want to go through with that ‘baby momm’ thing again. He immediately started thinking of ways to stall or even have Chanyeol to agree on not doing it again, _‘Should I ask him to go on a world tour? Maybe that could get his mind off of it. When we're out and about, we could get our minds to forget about having children. If that doesn't work.. hmm.. What else can I tell him?’_

“I love all of you Baek, every molecule that made you up. And this baby coming from you, your blood and flesh, I'll love it even more too. I love you Baekhyun. Having a child with your blood coursing through its veins would give you a feeling of pure bliss that would satisfy your thirst for a child better than any other way.Your happiness is my happiness Baek.”

“..I'll be happier if you're it's biological father.” Baek whispered inaudibly but Chanyeol managed to catch it.

“But we both know that won't be possible. Maybe in another life time we'll have some. But in this period, god won't let us. I just have to suck it up I guess..” Chanyeol chuckles awkwardly.

That awkwardness in his laugh gave some of his true feelings away. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol is not being completely honest again. 

_Phew.. it's now or never! Baek you can do this! Breathe in.._

“Channie~ what if we go travel the world? We could clear our heads during the trip. Maybe we could get our heads straight because of thatㅡ”

“Baby, we're not getting any younger. I'm turning twenty-eight on November and you're twenty-eight now. I don't want the child to be too distant because of the age difference between her or him from us. Eomma had me when she's thirty-six and appa forty-years old, and you obviously can see that we're not that close.”

“Well look at that, I'm older than you! You should be following my orders and not me following you.” Baekhyun retorts. 

“I'm the man of this familyㅡ”

“ㅡWell excuse you?! We're both males and _I'm_ older than you. So technically you should be listening to me!”

“Baekhyun please don't do this.. I thought we will be honest with ourselves. Talk things through. We should settle on a mutual understanding. Not arguing.”

“Well I'm being honest! Are you? I'm telling you that I don't need a child!”

“Are you really? This is our last hope. You're the one to bare the child, so that makes me the _main_ man of this house. Listen to me Park Baekhyun, I'm already an open book to you. I don't want to go back to ‘running away’ from our issues.”

“Well Park Chanyeol, you're not doing a right job on being an ‘open book’. You suck at it! I know you don't want to do this again too! But you keep on forcing it!”

With a heavy deep sigh, “I don't, honestly. And I always tell you that. I don't like the idea of someone touching what's mine. You're mine Baekhyun. Mine only. I hate myself for forcing this on you. And I'm really sorry. I'm always sorry. I have no choice anymore. But you know what? I've come to realize that this is our last resort. We need to push this through. There's no other way. So babe, please think about it, be honest with yourself, I know you want a child so _SO_ much. Heck, everyone else can see it. I badly want one too and soon. So please.”

 

 

 

 

For the second time, the day had come, they rented two suites with a door that connects the two. But this time Chanyeol didn't stay. It sank in again in his head, _‘someone, not me is going to touch my Baekhyun. Again. Because of this stupid lacking.’_

“Tell me when it's over.” Chanyeol quietly says to the man who can give his husband what he can't, a child. “I'll be out. I have to get my head out of this situation before I do something regrettable again. I need to calm my nerves.”

Chanyeol left.

 

"Well.." Joonmyeon tries to ease the tension still fresh in the air, "You know.. You never fail to surprise me Baekhyun."

For the first time since they entered the suite, Baekhyun looked at Joonmyeon, "Why is that?"

"Because." Joonmyeon gestured his hand at Baek like presenting something.

"Because what? I'm not going to play charades with you." Technically Suho is still Baek's friend, so as much as possible he doesn't want to come out as rude. But he unconsciously glared at him after this comment.

Joonmyeon represses a laugh, "Because we're here again. I never thought that you'll agree on this whole ' _thing_ ' in the first place. Yet here you are, we're about to do ' _it_ ' again."

"If you must know, I'm really against all this, but as you can see, my stubborn husband insists that this is our only hope left. So.. " he trailed off, Baekhyun doesn't really know why he even complies to this predicament. Truthfully speaking, he's really completely still against this. This is considered as cheating. This is like cheating. No, _this is cheating_. He's touching and being touched by another, not his husband. He wanted to leave and call this deal off. But once he goes out the door, he has to face that dumb ass husband of his and face the reality that they won't be able to have kids.

Without much thought, Baekhyun pushed Joonmyeon to the bed. "Suho please. Let's just get this over with." He hovered on top of Joonmyeon. Leaving the latter marveled by Baekhyun’s bold move.

Baekhyun decided to let all his frustrations towards Chanyeol out in this one night with Joonmyeon. If Chanyeol could exploit him like this, then he'll just have to go with it. He'll pretend that this chaebol is his stupid husband and pour all his kept anger. _This will be the last time I'll be doing this with another guy other than my husband_. Baekhyun could only hope that this night will hit the home run. A child must be created. If none, then fine, no child for him then. _If Chanyeol still pushes for a third time, he can kiss my juicy thighs and ass goodbye!_

 

 

 

 

Seconds.. Minutes.. Hours.. Days.. They waited for the signs to show up...

 

 

 

_Please god. I know I haven't been the best follower of yours. I even exploited my husband. It's really against my morals to do this and I know you know that. It's the only option we have left. I beg you. We're just missing a child. Please.. Just a child. I won't ask no more._


	4. The Blessing

** CHAPTER IV : The Blessing **

 

“Baekhyun! Are you okay in there?!” Chanyeol was panicking. Minutes have passed and Baekhyun still hadn't come out of the bathroom. The muffled cries that Chanyeol could hear from the other side of the door weren't helping him calm down.

 

_It's two lines.. I'm pregnant.._

 

“Oh my goodness Chanyeol! It's two lines!” Baekhyun rushed to open the door and hugged his now dumbfounded husband by the bathroom entrance.

 

“B-Baekhyun.. T-that's p-positive r-right?” Chanyeol was so out of it. He couldn’t believe it. He was so happy. He was going to be a father. He was going to be a father soon! _I'm going to be a father!_ He cleared his throat, “Let's go to Dr. Huang to confirm this and have your first check up.”

 

_“Well…” It was another doctor who had checked, and whose pregnant pause created suspense for the expecting duo, “FINALLY! Congratulations to you two! You'll soon be parents! Baekhyun is already in his third week of the pregnancy. He's due to give birth on February next year. Once again, congratulations! But this time please do be careful, we don't want another miscarriage now, do we?”_

 

After confirming it with Doctor Huang, the two lovebirds spread the news. They called their parents for the good news. They called Chen and his spouse, they told their other friends and colleagues, and they told even their extended family. This time they're so certain that the fetus won't die in the womb. Dr. Huang _did_ say that the child's hold is stronger than the first one. The love birds’ guts were certain that this child won't let them down.

 

 **“I'm going to be a dad!”** Chanyeol couldn't really shut up about it. To almost every person he passed by, he would say this with his wide creepy grin and full set of perfect teeth. Other people responded to him with smiles and congratulations. Most people just ignored or kept distant from him, thinking he was crazy. He was. At least, he felt so happy that he could only be insane. He was so enraptured by the fact that they'll _finally_ be a whole family. 

 

Pretty much everyone they meet knew that they were expecting now. Baekhyun even put up a promo in his eatery just to spread and celebrate the joy of his pregnancy.

“So.. I hit the home run?” Joonmyeon took his usual seat in the luncheonette.

“Oh it's you! Thank you so, so much Suho, for giving Chanyeol and I a child of our own!” Baekhyun was so entranced with the happy baby feels too, that he pushed aside the reality that the child was his and _Suho's_ and not his and _Chanyeol’s_.

He was just so delighted to finally be a parent. So was Chanyeol. Since having confirmed the news, the couple were simply filled with joy and excitement about the baby. Everything was _just_ about the baby. They didn't seem to care about how the child had came to be, all the shit they went through to have a child. Right now, they just couldn't wait to see the child.

 

 

Throughout the pregnancy, Chanyeol’s patience was tested. It was tested _many_ times, but of course, he didn't want to flip. He _couldn't_ flip. Baekhyun needed him, and aside from showering his husband with love and affection, Chanyeol also regarded Baekhyun with the utmost care. Hello, they were about to have a child. He couldn't afford to lose their baby now.

Baekhyun started craving by his fourth month. He made the absurd requests, much to Chanyeol’s chagrin, such as demanding for the sweetest mangoes. He wanted not just any mango, he wanted _only_ the sweetest, which could only be purchased from tropical countries _hundreds_ of miles away.

“How will I get that? You want me to travel to another country just for **THREE PIECES OF _FRESHLY PICKED_ MANGOES**?! Baekhyun, are you out of your mind?!”

He had Chanyeol _dip chicken in chocolate fondue_. He specifically instructed his food, the fried sort and whether it was for the eatery or for his own consumption, to be cooked with _only_ butter and not cooking oil. He liked perfectly _julienne sliced_ cheese in his _frozen_ jajamyeon, and he still had plenty more weird appetency. 

Chen could sympathize with Chanyeol. He knew exactly how it was. He has experienced it twice now with Minseok.

“You're lucky dude, you'll only go through this once, _I_ had to undergo it twice! Piece of advice, just go with everything he says. Be careful with your words. Try not to upset him. Emotions are high and really fast-changing during pregnancy.”

 

 

When Baekhyun hit the sixth month, he sported a fairly visible growing baby bump. Everyone became even more protective then, and a gazillion of new rules were established. Superstitions followed soon after as well, courtesy of Chanyeol. Actually, almost everyone contributed at least one superstition--both of their parents, Yura who had been pregnant once before, Chen and his spouse who have experienced both the agony and joy of waiting twice, and of course, the just returned Sehun who immediately came back to their lives after hearing the good news of Baek’s gestation.

Saying that if the pregnant person doesn't get the food being craved, the baby's eyes will be crooked. Baekhyun’s meals must always consist of seaweed soup. He must be kept warm at all times to prevent arthritis and achy joints later in life. No going to funerals or walking, anything that involves spending energy. He was not allowed to eat chicken skin anymore or else the baby will have chicken skin. Don't hate the husband while pregnant or else the baby will look like him, but then again, Chanyeol _was_ handsome, maybe Baekhyun _should_ get angry. 

There were many, _many_ more, such as the one that said Baekhyun should only look at pretty babies so his baby will also be pretty. If the husband got him pregnant while drunk, the baby will come out goofy. _No one was drunk that night_. Also, no eating of cold or hard food, for the baby's teeth would fall out. If he dreamt of flowers while pregnant, it would be a boy. On the other hand, dreaming of fruit meant his baby would be a girl. He was forced to listen to _only_ classical music for the baby to become smart. He was not allowed to think of naughty things and watch anything that involved those _nasty_ stuff. He was only allowed to watch and read classic stories. He needed to drink lots of hot herbal tea, and he simply wasn't allowed to eat _ugly_ food because it would make the baby ugly too.

There were tons and tons of things to do and remember. Simply too many that everything seemed to make Baekhyun’s brain cringe with so much... pain? He knew there were more to come as his belly grew.

 

 

On the seventh month Dr. Huang had set them for another ultrasound session. This time it was not like the other sessions they did before. This time, they'll finally know the gender of the baby!

“Are you ready Mr. and Mr. Park? Today we'll finally know if it's a boy or a girl. Have your names ready!”

A gel was spread on Baekhyun’s belly, once the ‘mic’ was placed on his stomach, the heartbeat of the baby resonated the room. All eyes were glued on the screen waiting to see for signs to indicate the gender of the fetus.

“Let's see.. well that's the foot right there.. let's move a little to the side.. hmmm.. what is this I see? Your child may be a ‘he’. This right here,” Huang gestures circularly to one part of the screen, “It seems like a penis, but then again it's not a hundred percent guaranteed. Nevertheless! Congratulations to you two! You may be expecting a baby boy!”

 

 

“Funny, I always dreamt about fruits and not flowers..” Baekhyun was now lounging around the house with Sehun as companion. Since Baekhyun has a really delicate pregnancy, Chanyeol prohibited his spouse from working in the diner and that Baekhyun should always have at least one other person to keep him company. “Speaking of fruits, I even crave for a lot of it. Could you please fetch me some bananas from the kitchen counter?”

“Well that dream thing is a flop. Who told you that anyway?”

“It came from Jongin. Remember that good looking tall and lean young fellow with dark skin? Chen and Chanyeol’s coworker? I think he's the same age as you, but his way of thinking is beyond his years..” 

“Pfft.. good looking? He looks like a dumb ass player to me. Anyway, eating tons of fruits is good for you and the baby. Always eat healthy they say,” Sehun stands and is about to go, “You know hyung, you should eat a lot of tangerines and oranges instead. So the baby will have pretty skin. It's a saying I learned from my mom. Your child might be male, but pretty skin would give him plus points for the ladies,” He turned to look at Baekhyun and wiggled his brows a little. He rushed, cackling out of the living room, in time before the older threw him a pillow.

 

 

Since Baekhyun had a miscarriage with the first child, Chanyeol kept him so much under radar. He even assigned some coworkers--especially Jongin--to check on his spouse from time to time, whenever he was too busy at work.

“Chanyeol please don't get a bodyguard,” Baekhyun, now standing by the door frame of their walk-in closet, now eight and a half months pregnant.

“What are you doing up? You should just lay down in bed,” Chanyeol seeing his beloved Baekhyun out of bed made him jumpy and quickly rush to the latter’s side, “Where is Yura? It's her duty to take care of you today. Eonni! Can you please assist Baek backㅡ”

“Don't bother, I send your sister home. She also has a family of her own. Honestly Chanyeol, you're overreacting. You already assigned people close to us to baby sit me, yet you still want to hire a bodyguard? What's that for? So vampires won't eat our baby?”

 

 

 

February hit them like a breeze. Doctor Huang said that Baekhyun was due somewhere in the last week of February and the first week of March. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mom camped in their house, saying that they would need all the help they could get if Baek were to go into labor soon. Sehun was also sleeping in their house, saying that he was Baekhyun’s personal nanny for the duration of the pregnancy. Jongin came over more often than needed and offered more of his ‘bodyguard’ services. Chen and Minseok checked on them from time to time and always had a basket full of fruits for Baekhyun.

In short, their house was regularly invaded by unwanted guests. Even Joonmyeon called Chanyeol more often than he was allowed to. Suho wanted to know the case of the baby every hour of the day. Yura told her little brother about a saying that went, _“No one else but the immediate family should see the baby until it has lived for one hundred days.”_ Thinking about that, how could he, _Park Chanyeol_ , get rid of all these nuisances for a hundred days?

 

 

 

 

_*Thud*_

_*Thud*_

_*Thud*_

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s eomma who was chatting up--more like charming, really--Jongin downstairs in the kitchen, rushed to go upstairs once they heard a loud noise. It sounded like a collision. Not just once, but several times. They presumed that it was from Baekhyun’s room since it was the only one occupied at the moment.

Jongin was the first to reach the said bedroom, “Baekhyun-hyung? Are you okay?” He worriedly asked before he entered. 

Baekhyun was struggling to get up from his bed and had a sour look on his face. Turned out that the loud thuds were from the things on top of the bedside table. They fell because Baekhyun wanted to get up so badly.

Once Jongin saw Baekhyun, he instantly rushed to the latter’s side to help, “Hyung, you should have asked for Sehun’s help...” He looked to where Sehun was seated. To his surprise, Sehun was fast asleep on the one-person couch near Baekhyun’s bed, snoring loudly and deeply. Which answered why his hyung was struggling alone. His gut told him earlier that it was a bad idea to leave Sehun with Baekhyun, but the two _eommas_ insisted that it was okay. Now he wasn't so sure to continue what he was saying, “...that's why we assigned him to stay here beside you.”

*slap*

“Aw!” Sehun awoke because of the really hard slap on his arm. Jongin stifled a laugh, which earned him a glare from Sehun. Upon realizing who hit him though, Sehun straightened and apologized to the two mothers in front of him.

“How can you sleep like a log when you know fully well that my Baekhyunnie will be in labor soon?” Baekhyun’s mother couldn't help but question.

Baekhyun being a good friend, “Mom, please don't scold him. It's my fault. I told him that he could sleep, knowing that he sleeps like Sleeping Beauty.”

“More like _Snoring Beauty_..” Jongin sputtered inaudibly. 

Baekhyun winced again, looking around the room, “Where's Chanyeol?”

“He's working overtime, that's why we here are on full alert!” Jongin beamed at his pregnant hyung.

“Hyung are you alright?” Sehun stood from his seat and went to his hyung’s side. He noticed the flinching Baekhyun kept on doing ever since he woke up fully, looking down to find and hold his hyung’s hand to comfort, “Jongin please don't tell me that you peed on hyung’s bed?”

“Wha-” Jongin felt something wet spreading in the sheets and his pants so he looked down. _It was wet._ “I do not pee in my pants Sehun! That's not from me!”

“My dear Baekhyun is about to go into labor!” Chanyeol’s mother panicked, “His water broke! We need to take him to the hospital now!”

 

 

 

 

People gathered beyond Chanyeol’s vision. Even Mr. Kim was there!

 _Who dared to call that chaebol?_ Chanyeol inwardly growled as his eyes scanned the vicinity. _Of course. Who else? Sehun.._ He clicked his tongue without anyone noticing his arrival yet. His expression of anger right now was impossible to miss. 

“Okay, everyone leave _this instant_ ,” Chanyeol bellowed as he strode towards everyone who was in the waiting room, biding for Baekhyun’s safe delivery.

For the first time, Chanyeol’s mother took her eyes off of the prayer pamphlet she was reading. She’s had it since Baekhyun was sent to the operating room. She pursed her lips in disapproval, “Now that's a rude thing to say honey. I didn't raise you to be like that. Did you have a rough day at work?” His mom said, seemingly hurt but didn't show much, as she stood and approached her son to embrace him.

“Chanyeol, we are the ones who took care and brought your spouse here. Why are you driving us away?” It was Baekhyun’s mom’s turn to speak. “All of your friends are even here.”

Ignoring his spouse's mother, Chanyeol thought of what his sister told him, about the first one hundred days of the baby. He needed to get rid of these people before Dr. Huang showed up with his son in hand. He didn't mean to sound so rude, but, _how else can I tell them to leave? Is there a nice way to say it?_

Struggling to breathe in his mother's hold, “Eomma, it's just for a hundred daysㅡ”

“A hundred days?!” His mother loosened her grip and looked at her son straight in the eyes in disbelief.

“Channie that saying is a hoax,” Realizing what his son-in-law was blabbering about, Baekhyun’s mother butted in. “Why would you deprived us from seeing our first grandchild from you and my Baekhyunnie?”

“So is everything you asked me and Baek to do? They're all hoaxes, why did we even bother following all of themㅡ”

“Because it's tradition son, we pay respect to tradition.”

“Then pay respect for the hundred day tradition too,” And with that Chanyeol rested his case. Good thing no one thought of a counteract. They all went home, even Suho, and he was left there alone..

 _Alone._ Alone to wait for Baekhyun and… _it… the child.. Mr. Kim’s child.. No! It's my child! MY CHILD!_

 

 

 

 

It was February twenty-eighth, the day Baekhyun gave birth, at approximately three forty-five in the early morning. He gave birth to a seven point four pounds healthy baby girl. _A girl, not a boy._ Turned out the dream saying wasn't a sham. Jongin was right. 

Since Baekhyun was fast asleep, Chanyeol signed the papers and decided to finally name the baby. He refused to name it after Mr. Kim, even though his spouse insisted that _Suho_ would be a really nice name for the child. Besides, he only agreed to it when they thought the baby was a boy. _Suho does sound better for a male._

Dr. Huang also apologized about the false claim that their child was to be a boy. He told Chanyeol and Baekhyun that what he thought was a penis might actually be the fetus’s finger pointing so he had suggested that they avail of the 3-D ultrasound to be absolute. _But why did he only say something about the 3-D ultrasound now and not while Baekhyun still had a big belly?_

On the hundredth day, Chanyeol and Baekhyun gifted the baby a gold ring. The ring was commonly melted down to make new jewelry, to be given to the baby's future spouse or for money to be given to the baby. They turned the ring into a pendant with lace. Since she was a baby, they couldn't have her wear the ring yet. 

They celebrated the baby after its one hundredth day. According to the old saying, babies usually died within a hundred days, so to celebrate the baby’s hundredth day of living was called baek-il. They invited everyone for that day. Finally, the baby was allowed to be shown to everyone.

Of course, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s mothers were the most excited to see the baby. Joonmyeon, as well. It was a miracle that Chanyeol even bothered to send him a picture of Baek and the baby out of the operating room.

Everyone was there, including Chanyeol’s family: father, mother, and Yura and her kids, and naturally, Baekhyun’s family as well: father (in crutches now, therapy did him well), mother, his younger siblings, and Baekbeom who now had his own family. Chen and his family were there too. Sehun came with another stranger as a date. Jongin arrived alone. Chanyeol finally allowed Joonmyeon to attend after some convincing from Baekhyun.

The main event of the gathering, aside from actually seeing her alive, well, and a future happy virus like Chanyeol, it was another thing that the saying also stated that noodles, pencil, and money were to be placed in front of the baby. The baby should touch at least one of those. Pencil meant intellect, noodles stood for long life, and money was.. well.. money. To everyone's surprise, the baby grabbed everything in front of her. Everyone cheered for the child.

Suho might have had a tear about to escape out of one eye. Quietly, he was so proud of his child.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Finally. Our very own. Our dear Park Hyebin. Papa Yeol and Dada Baek promise to love and cherish you. We love you, little angel, our little blessing from above.  
_


	5. Little Bundle Of Joy

** CHAPTER V : LITTLE BUNDLE OF JOY **

 

“Papa Yeol! Dada Baek!” a little girl running around the house looking for her parents shouts. 

 

“Whel arl you?” She says to no one in particular after roaming around at all sides of their home and still not having a clue where her parents are at.

 

It's a Thursday afternoon and she just arrived from school and a lunch date with uncle Suho. She wanted to show off something to her parents. A while ago, in school, they had a surprise quiz and she aced it, so now she wants to show her parents her test paper. She also wants to show the big star stamped on her right hand that she got for acing the quiz and another big star stamped on her left hand because she participated well in class today.

 

But she can't seem to find her parents. The house seems so deserted. Busy moping, she didn't notice the two figures sneaking up on her from behind. She instantly screamed when a pair of hands touched her and whispered to her ear, _BOO!_

 

“CONGRATULATIONS BABY HYEBIN!”

 

It's her parents, when she was about to turn around, it's her papa Yeol who grabbed and scared her. He hugged Hyebin and lifted her up. Startled and still taking in the situation, Hyebin--holding tightly on Chanyeols shirt for dear life--moved her eyes to look at her papa Yeol to her dada Baek who's holding a strawberry cake, both her and Baekhyun’s favorite.

 

The cake is filled with strawberries on top and had letters sticking out that read ‘CONGRATULATIONS!’.

 

“Con-gwa-tu-way-ton?” The child utters.

 

“Yes baby, congratulations to you! Uncle Suho informed us earlier about how you were great today!” Baekhyun smiles at his child.

 

Mr. Kim was better known by Hyebin as _‘Uncle Suho.’_ The couple introduced Joonmyeon to her as a family friend, someone Hyebin could trust like her other uncles, Sehun, Chen, Minseok and Jongin. Her _Uncle Suho_ is much more special, however. Uncle Suho had Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays as ‘Uncle Suho Days’. Chanyeol gave Mr. Kim those days as bonding time for the two. True to his words, Joonmyeon _did_ provide for the child ever since Baekhyun got pregnant.

 

He insisted on paying for everything that Hyebin needed. He really showered the child with all his wealth. Now Hyebin is living like a princess, not just because of Mr. Kim, but because of her parents’ wealth as well. She's the only person to splurge on.

 

Hyebin has grown up to be intellectually wise, the ‘Baek-il’ saying is right. The kid is smart and wealthy. Hopefully, it's right about the long life, as well. They all wish for her to live long and healthy, not just past not six years old. 

 

Of course, Chanyeol also claimed the child as his. He loves Hyebin like she really were his own flesh and blood. At times, Chanyeol does become jealous of Hyebin’s closeness with her uncle Suho and he resists listening to his insecurities.

 

_Hyebin is daddy's little princess, I'm his one and only appa_ , when he feels himself on the verge of losing his calm, he always tells himself this.

 

 

“Papa Yeol, look!”

 

One day, Hyebin went home after hanging out with uncle Suho.

 

“Uncle Suho bought me a pwincess sweeping set!” She shows off the package she's holding. “I'rl finary sweep wike a pwincess appa!”

 

The child beams at her father with her incomplete set of teeth. She hums to herself a tune that Chanyeol only heard from her starting that day--at some point he learned that it was a song uncle Suho thought her. Apparently, they sing it a lot on their trips together--and she hops and hums on her way to her room.

She only stops when she notices her appa isn't following her. She turns around and sees her father still rooted from where he welcomed his little girl, a little bit off of himself. The child calls out to him and waves her hand, signalling for him to follow her.

 

“Papa come on!”

 

The child wants to replace her current bedsheet. The current sheet is the fuzzy Rillakuma bear sleeping set that she _loved_ ever so dearly. It's what her papa Yeol bought for her as a surprise gift because she did well again in school.

 

Now her new favorite sheets are the ones _uncle Suho_ bought her, the princess set. Of course, this puts Chanyeol a little bit off. It's another point for Mr. Kim.

 

Well, it's not really a bet or a competition over whom Hyebin should be more close to, but Chanyeol is selfish. He wants Hyebin to be _just_ his precious daughter, not Joonmyeon’s. Joonmyeon is supposed to be an uncle.

 

_Just_ an uncle.

 

_Maybe I should lessen Mr. Kim’s time with Hyebin…_

 

 

 

After having noticed that Hyebin is too close to her ‘uncle Suho’, Chanyeol, at times, doesn't respond to Mr. Kim’s texts when the man asks for Chanyeol’s permission to be able to spend time with Hyebin.

 

Yes, Joonmyeon has scheduled days fixed with _his_ daughter, but the chaebol still needs to report everything that will happen during those days to Chanyeol. Chanyeol has to agree first before he could really take Hyebin with him fully and, since Chanyeol has noticed that Hyebin is too much in favor of her “uncle”, the legal father ignores or sometimes make up stories so Joonmyeon won't have or lessen the time with the child.

 

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol’s behavior towards Mr. Kim. He feels hurt for his husband, for his better half is still in pain. He thought Chanyeol got over his issues when Hyebin finally came to be, but it turns out that Chanyeol became more insecure. Sympathizing his husband doesn't mean that he'll tolerate this childish behavior of, though.

 

At times, Baekhyun steals Chanyeol’s phone and grants Suho permission to be with Hyebin. They do owe a lot to the chaebol and the least they can do is to give him time with her. They made a contract, after all, and a deal is a deal. They gave him their word and he gave them his, both parties have their rights and all should be fair.

 

What Chanyeol is doing is unfair and Baekhyun can't simply tolerate it. He feels the need to make amends with Mr. Kim because of that and so, one day, when Joonmyeon goes to his eatery again, Baekhyun intends to apologize in behalf of his husband.

 

“Oh Mr. KiㅡI mean, Suho. It's nice to meet you again..” Baekhyun chides himself.

 

It’s obvious that he had to say something. This has always been his problem, he always beats around the bush when he feels nervous.

 

“Baek, there's no need to be formal with me. What's gotten into you today? I'm always here for lunch, how could you miss me? Did you wake at the wrong side of the bed?” The chaebol jokes.

 

“Umm.. I'm just really sorry Suho.. We have a contract and the way my husband has been acting towards you and about Hyebin is unacceptable. I'm really sorry,” Baekhyun stops fidgeting with his hands and looks at Joonmyeon directly, “I promise to do all that I can so we can make it up to you.”

 

He tries to give Suho a genuine smile. In all actuality, he doesn't know how to really make it up to Suho. What else is there to give to a man who already has everything?

 

“Baekhyun,” Suho inhales deeply and takes Baekhyun’s hands in his, “you don't have to, really I'm fine. I gave the both of you, you and your husband, all the right to Hyebin. I'm just her uncle remember? It's stated in the contract and I agreed to it. I have no claims over Hyebin, she's a Park not a Kim. I just need time. It doesn't really matter how short or long it is, as long as you give me some of her time and attention or affection, I'll be okay. I understand your husband's behavior, he's just being protective of his little girl. Actually, if you open your eyes more, you'll notice that he's also like this towards Sehun and all of the other people seeking for Hyebin’s attention. It's not just me.”

He even laughs, just a bit, when he remembers how Chanyeol reacts to people.

 

“Hyebin is such a precious gem in everyone's eyes. You can't really blame Mr. Park for feeling the way he does.”

 

The look he gives Baekhyun says it all; the tranquility in his face, the contentment; that _oh so gorgeous_ smile. Mr. Kim is honest with the words he spoke.

 

Baekhyun can only relent.

 

“Okay Suho, I'll just make sure that my husband doesn't go out of hand.”

 

 

 

Another day, another dollar or, in their case, another won. Chanyeol made another great deal possible for the company and secured himself a hefty commission plus a bonus to go with it. He just closed a deal with an Arabian prince and now they are to manage the next multi-billion project of the aforementioned prince in Korea.

 

“So..” Chen snickers at the best architect there is in the company at the moment, “Are you going to invite us to your house or are we going on a boys’ night out?”

 

“Us? Why would I waste my money on you guys? I have a family to feed you know?” The taller of the two colleagues kids. “And you have Minseok and the kids to tend to. You have your own family.”

 

“Haha.. Funny Chanyeol?” Chen dreadpans, “So what's the plan? Another road trip for the family? You know, at six years old, Hyebin is really well traveled, don't you think?”

 

“That's my princess!” The dark skinned colleague enters uninvited in Chanyeol’s office and butts in the conversation.

 

“Can you stop flirting my child Jongin? She's S-I-X years old for Christ's sake!” Chanyeol scolds the younger.

 

But then, what's the use? Jongin flirts with everyone, even if he doesn't intend to. People just take a liking towards him.

 

Jongin laughs at that, “I'm sorry for being so charming, even to little children.”

 

He stops laughing the moment he remembers why he traveled to Chanyeol's office in the first place.

 

“I almost forgot, hyung my aunt is selling her property in Jeju Island. I remember Hyebin telling me that she wishes to have a house by the sea. Aunt Jinri is looking for potential buyers and is willing to give them a tour around town too.”

 

Chen pats Chanyeol's shoulder, “There's your next family trip waiting!”

 

He also gives Jongin two thumbs up. “And you know what's more fun? The whole gang can come! Sehun, Jongin, Minseok, Baekhyun, you, me and the kids! The more the merrier, right?”

 

“Why are you guys planning for me? It's my family, why are you guys included?” Chanyeol is, of course, joking the two.

 

He _is_ actually considering this trip. He _does_ need a break _and_ Hyebin needs a break away from Suho. This might be a great de-stressing trip if no one mentions that chaebol in his presence.

 

Hyebin did say she wanted to have a house near the ocean. A palace, in fact. She got that idea after watching a movie starring that red head mermaid. 

 

_What's that little mermaid’s name again? She called me that name when one time I dyed my hair red.. hmm.. Ah! Princess Ariel! Another princess.._

 

‘Uncle Suho bought me a pwincess sweeping set! I'rl finary sweep wike a pwincess appa!’

 

_Aish! Chanyeol forget about that. She is daddy's little princess. I’m his one and only appa._

 

 

 

The trip did came to be and it turns out to be a really great way to release tension for Chanyeol.

 

The breeze is comforting as it hits him, engulfing him with warmth that he so badly needs. The view is breathtaking, definitely a lot better and soothing than the city lights that blind him and stress him even more than he already is. Seeing his spouse and child enjoying themselves is absolutely the icing on the cake.

 

He wonders when they'll have the time that Mr. Kim won't disturb the peace they have. 

 

_Chanyeol, stop it. This is a Suho-free trip. Just chill and relax._ He tells himself as he sits back on the recliner chair and puts his sunglasses back on, watching his friends and family by the shore and forgetting the momentary disruption of his tranquility.

 

Nearing deep slumber, he doesn't notice Hyebin approach him.

 

“Papa Yeol,” The child nudges him to move to the side so she can sit beside her appa, “You thould have thtick to red hair. I can't call you princess Ariel anymore.”

 

Chanyeol muffles a laugh because of his daughter’s way of talking. He remembers specifically why his child talks like this, _Sehun’s lisp, that’s why._

 

“You thould have maintain it like uncle Thuho, he maintained his blond hair,” She turns and faces her father, putting both of her hands each on her father's cheeks, cupping them and presses them more. Her father looks like a fish now. “I like your red hair appa, why you change it.”

 

It's not a question, she truly just stated it.

 

“I think Dada Baek would look better in red,” Her father answers, rather uninterested in talking now after his child has mentioned Mr. Kim’s name.

 

But what he said just brought an idea to Hyebin’s mind.

 

“Papa that'th a great idea! Couple hair for you and dada Baek!” The child giddily tells Chanyeol before she jumps out of the chair to call on her dada Baek and share her great idea.

 

Just as Chanyeol was about to lay back comfortably on the his recliner chair, mere moments after Hyebin has left him, his sun-kissed friend comes to join him in the overlooking terrace, asking, “Hyung, isn't Sehun coming?”

 

“Why don't you text him? Why are you asking me? Isn't he answering anymore with your sexting?” The older jokes and lifts his arms to rest them behind his head, still not looking at Jongin.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that we're not sexting! He doesn't even react to my hints! They're not hints anymore!” Jongin whines, forgetting that he's a grown man.

 

Chanyeol sits up and points an accusing finger at Jongin who is now surprised by his hyung’s sudden movement, “A-ha! I knew it! You like Sehun! Youㅡ”

 

“ㅡI didn't say anything like that hyung! You're being delusional. He's really handsome **_but_** he's really rude the first time I met him and until now. I would never like someone like him. He's not my type,” Jongin blushes and cuts his hyung off.

 

Chanyeol shakes his hands in front of Jongin’s face to dismiss his excuses, “No need to deny it Jongin-ah, love moves in mysterious ways…” Then he leans in closer to Jongin to whisper, “You know kid, between you and me, I think he likes you too. He's just playing hard to get. Notice how he is still single up to now and only brings random dates in gatherings? That's his usual move and it's such a pain. Don't give up Jongin. He'll soon get sick of that move.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun adores the life near waters, something that Chanyeol mentally noted while he was just crushing on the former. He remembers quite well how Baekhyun would talk about his hometown; how his whole family would go fishing or how he and his siblings swim with the water creatures they meet. They weren't friends back then, he only overheard the stories from idle others or whenever he would pass by the shorter boy in the school premises.

 

Baekhyun talks so loudly, you simply cannot ever miss him. He remembers this so well that he was also reminded of how even just admiring Baek from a far during highschool, he was already making future plans for him and the boy. The innovation of males can get pregnant as well was such a blessing too, a must add to the plans of having the perfect life with the man of his dreams. 

 

_Puppy love they say, but look at us now, happily married for thirteen years… you must always work hard and push through with your dreams. Baekhyun and Hyebin are my dream come true._

 

 

In the sanctity of one of the biggest guest rooms in auntie Jinri’s home--more like a _castle_ as their child and Chen’s children put it--Chanyeol and Baekhyun are snuggled up in their bed.

 

If Chanyeol wasn't lacking he could have easily joked to his spouse about making another baby. But alas, it's still a sensitive topic, he can't, he doesn't want to be reminded of it.

 

Baekhyun notices the distressed look on his husband's face. He pushes himself off his comfortable spot of cuddling with Chanyeol and kisses the crease embedded on Yeol’s forehead. He reaches up his hands and gently tries to smooth it.

 

“I thought this trip is to de-stress, Yeol, what’s troubling you now?”

 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun close, hands still inside his spouse’s shirt, and smoothes the pad of his thumb on Baek's skin. He kisses the latter's temple, “Nothing honey, I just thought of... how I cannot give you another child..”

 

Baekhyun freezes for a moment and, before the man can react, the taller already beats him to it.

 

“BUT! We already have Hyebin. She alone is enough to complete the family we strive to have. I just thought that, what if I'm not like _this_? We could have another bright light running around our household…”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before uttering, “...Chanyeol, your ‘condition’ is never a problem to me. I love you. I fully accept everything that is you. Remember our wedding vows? We vowed to never give up on each other, to love each other despite our flaws. I love you beyond your flaws, Yeol. I love you for who you are. Whether we've known each other very well from way before or we discover something knew about ourselves along the journey of the rest of our lives. We have vowed to be and care for each other, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. So please, stop making infertility an issue. You're not ‘less' of anything to me because of it, baby,” Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol when he thought of a quip, “You know what’s great about your situation? We could have nonstop sex without worrying about getting pregnant and way too many children. We can have as much sex as we want, Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol was about to voice out more of his drama _but_ Baekhyun wouldn't want any more of that. He swiftly shifts on top of his husband and pushes the latter lower on the bed. This trip is supposed to be ‘stress-free’, so they have to make it as enjoyable as it should be before they are back to the stressful, busy city life they live in.

 

Chanyeol was just about to protest again, but Baekhyun takes it as an advantage when his husband opens his mouth to speak and darted his tongue in his cavern. He kisses Chanyeol passionately, filled with want and need. That just made Chanyeol succumb in the moment of love making with his Baekhyun.

 

 

 

The rest of the Jeju trip goes well, no more hearing of the _name you shall not speak_ after Hyebin had uttered it. They were able to sneak more of the lovemaking when Hyebin was fast asleep or whenever they had the room all to themselves.

 

Chanyeol had the relaxation he needed so badly without Mr. Kim meddling. He also bought Jongin’s aunt’s place. He figured it would serve well as a vacation house or a gift to Hyebin when she gets married someday. The town is a pleasant escape from the hustle and bustle of the city, perfect for Hyebin’s ‘Little Mermaid’ fantasies and Baekhyun’s love for life near the waters. 

 

After they returned home from the trip, he and Baekhyun dyed their hair red. Hyebin was able to convince Baekhyun, who thought that the ‘couple hair’ would be cute.

 

_You're never too old for couple items or endearments_ , he said back in Jeju. And besides, it has been a while since they have done something cheesy like this “couple thing.”

 

Chanyeol wasn't really against it, either, and believed it to be rather cute and nostalgic, too. After the trip to the salon, however, the red hair turned out a little too much. It was too bright for his liking, much brighter than Disney’s little mermaid. Of course Baekhyun looked adorable, as always, but Chanyeol believed he shouldn't be adorable. _Anything_ but cute because he needs to look strong, he's the _main_ man of the house. He wants to look intimidating, not charmingly cute.

 

“I want red hair too!” Hyebin interrupts his thoughts of dye-related regrets. 

 

He picks the child up and kiss his little girl’s cheek, “Hyebin, you're too young. Your hair will fall out, do you want that?”

 

“Really? I don't want that, princess Ariel!” The child answers, just as her other father enters the room. “Dada Baek you look tho pretty! You’re the new princeth Ariel! Papa Yeol can be Wendy'th!”

 

At that, Baekhyun hysterically guffawed.

 

The ridiculously luminous red haired Chanyeol miraculously lasted for three months. His daughter was too into his hair that he couldn't find it in him to dye his crowning glory back to normal. Sure, he became the center of jokes for just as long, but as long as it made Hyebin happy, he is happy.

 

He'll do anything for Hyebin. He'll take a bullet for her. He just loves _his_ child so much.

_My child, Park Hyebin, Baekhyun’s and mine only_

 

Baekhyun on the other hand adored the couple hair, and sported the hairdo pretty well. He received tons of compliments about his hair, good compliments!

 

 

 

Baekhyun really thought that the Jeju trip had cleared Chanyeol’s mind about his one-sided competition with Mr. Kim, _but_ he was so wrong.

 

Weeks passed since the vacation, Chanyeol remained so bright and cheerful, even with the slips of tongue and unintentional mentions of the chaebol. There wasn't a single moment that the temperatures dropped like it used to. Honestly, it scared Baekhyun at first, _it was not normal_ , and he knew Chanyeol too well.

 

It’s been days, though, and he doesn't want to think ill of his beloved husband. He also knows Chanyeol all too well that he's such a strong man, he is capable of going beyond; thinking beyond the boundaries; thinking beyond the situation they're in; that Mr. Kim is, essentially, not him and thus, has nothing against him and that he is rightfully Hyebin’s appa. Chanyeol shouldn't feel so threatened.

 

The days turn into months. It has been four months since the trip.

 

They have been doing well as a family. No going against the contract between the Parks and Mr. Kim. It’s like a dream come true for Baekhyun, Chanyeol has come into terms with his own insecurities.

 

Or so Baekhyun thought.

 

“Where did this gigantic stuffed bear come from?” Chanyeol drags the said toy to his husband, who was just about to enter their daughter's room to help clean the mess in it. “It is exactly the same as the one that I gave her when she aced another quiz. It's just five times bigger! Did someone magically enlarge the one I gave her?”

 

Baekhyun smothers a laugh, Chanyeol is extremely clueless.

 

“Our daughter is well loved by many people, don't be so surprised honey,” He approaches his husband’s side and examines the toy with him.

 

The taller of the two looks away for a moment. From the animal in his grasp, he stares at his spouse for a brief while, then he closes his eyes with an intake of a sharp breath.

 

“Whoever gave her this must mean so much to her. She must love this person more than she does me… she told me that the bear I gave is her favorite and she'll take good care of it… but after cleaning her room I can't seem to find it…” Chanyeol exhales as he opens his reddened eyes. “I feel like.. no matter how much I shower her with all my love, it seems that she doesn't appreciate it much... The things I have given her are missing. Baekhyun, do you think it's because we're not really blood related?”

 

Here he is, the insecure Chanyeol that Baekhyun thought had already gone. Here he is again, just because of a stuffed bear.

 

“Chanyeol what are you talking about? Hyebin has only two fathers,” he cups his husband's face, “ _You_ and me. And obviously she loves you so, so much! She's ‘ _Papa Yeol’s little princess_ ,’ right? You always rain her with love, care, and all the finer things in life. Honey, why do you always torture yourself with these negative thoughts? Hyebin is ours, yours and mine, she's _Park Hyebin_. She is growing up in our care, she's _our_ child, no one else's. We love her and she loves us back too.”

 

“What if it was Mr. Kim who gave her this?” Ignoring his spouse's banter, Chanyeol takes a seat at the foot of Hyebin’s bed and stares at the gigantic toy. “Did you know that she easily drops things that I give her for things that that silkstock gives her? It just hurts Baek… what if this thing is another one of those? I'm not doubting Hyebin’s love for me.. but sometimes…” He holds his breath again and closes his eyes for the umpteenth time to fight the sting behind the lids of his eyes, “Sometimes, I just feel that… that blood _is_ always thicker than water. I can't deny the fact that I still feel threatened by Mr. Kim. What if I become selfish again, baby? What if I stop him from seeing Hyebin ever? What if I suggest that we run off to some other country, far far away from him?”

 

“Chanyeol, I love you. Hyebin loves you. We both love you so so so much. We both love you more than you can ever imagine. Stop comparing yourself to Suho. Please, please stop that. We have a contract, an agreement. Hyebin is _yours_ , not his,” Baekhyun sits beside Chanyeol and places one palm on his husband's chest, right where a beating heart is. He soothes and comforts his trembling husband, who is holding back on crying. He takes a deep breath and continues, “We're a family. A complete and loving one. Everything that Suho never had. He is a friend, he confides his burdens to me at times. If you only knew how pitiful his life is… he doesn't have a family like _us_. He's not stealing Hyebin from us, baby. He just longs to feel what having a family is like. Let's be grateful for the blessing that he entrusted us by giving him some of the _‘family love’_ that's been missing in his whole life. Let's let him be with _our_ Hyebin, give him his rightful share in the contract. In the end of the day Hyebin is still _ours_ , yours and mine.”

 

 

 

The teddy bear incident paved the way to a clearer-minded Chanyeol.

 

He just had to be reminded that there was a contract, that he really had nothing to worry about. And, even without the contract, it was evident that Hyebin is his, he just had to stop thinking about foolish thoughts. Mr. Kim has no ill intentions at all.

 

Hyebin is obviously _his_ , even a blind man would believe that they are really father and daughter. She has really taken after him--even if they aren't blood-related-- just by the way she laughs, the puns she throws, her interest in music, her eating habits. She is even starting to look like Chanyeol, having dimples in her cheeks, mimicking his facial expressions, and the list goes on. Very little about her has no trace of her Papa Chanyeol.

 

_A blood-related child is so much better than an adoptee, it really did give Baek greater joy than any other way. Sure, the process to get where we are now is torturous, but look at us now, the family that we always dreamt of is now our reality. A dream come true._

 

It has always been Baek’s happiness, wants, and needs that will _always be forever_ his first priority. He vowed it to himself even before he realized his feelings for his now spouse, when he was just a skinny high school senior.

 

 

 

Everything is back to the normal schedule. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays as ‘Uncle Suho Days’. All of the things that Chanyeol thought Hyebin threw away for better looking stuff have actually been kept in a ‘safe box’, as Hyebin called it. She told her papa Yeol that they were all so special that she didn't want dust bunnies to take his gifts from her, that is why she sealed them in her magical special box. 

 

It turns out that her uncle Sehun told her that _dust bunnies_ take all things that children love and leave just hanging around. This caused the child to panic and put her things into hiding. And now that her parents are aware of the reason, they have noticed that a lot of things are missing in their household, not just the stuff that Chanyeol bought for their little girl. Now they just have to explain to Hyebin the true meaning of dust bunnies so that the child could hand them the missing items in the house and return them to the rightful places.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After some distance away from the Parks, he looks back, noticing how happy and perfect they look, he wonders when he'll have a family like that; if he'll ever have a family like that. This scene is what exactly he dreamt his future family will be like, once upon a time, back when he was still full of hope that he'll find his “ _the one_ ”. 

 

_Wake up Joonmyeon, it will never happen. No one will love you for who you really are. Money is all that matters in this world. Money makes the world go round… not love._


	6. The Two Prince

** CHAPTER VI : The Two Prince **

 

It was February twenty-eighth, the day Baekhyun gave birth, at approximately three forty-five in the early morning. He gave birth to a seven point four pound healthy baby girl.

 

Now, it has been almost eight years and Hyebin’s birthday is coming up in two weeks. Naturally, being the child everyone had been waiting to come to life, everyone is excited for the big day and, this time, it's not just because of her existence. It's always been like that, everyone anticipating the little girl’s birthday party.

 

It's always grand, _“the best party of the year”_ as others put it. It's always thanks to her excessively spoiling father and uncle--Chanyeol and Suho. This year, they're still the ones in charge of the expenses but _with_ Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s mothers, who have decided to take on the role of party planners for the event.

 

It'll be a costume party, they said. With the theme of royalty, to be exact. Everyone in attendance should dress as if they stepped out of the world of story books and movies such as Snow White or Frozen. Everyone should either be a prince or a princesses; a king or a queen; an integral part of the royal court or kingdom such as a jester or a knights and so on. Strictly, _“No costume, no entry”_.

 

It is the first time that someone else has decided for the theme, considering that in previous times, they only heeded what the child wanted. The grandmothers claimed that they only want to do something for their precious little girl. Besides, they also thought that the theme they chose was something that Hyebin would want. It's better for someone else to do the planning so that when the day of the celebration finally comes, the child will be delightfully surprised.

 

 

 

The little girl pauses from her coloring of her masterpiece of a Princess dancing with her Prince when someone hugs her from behind and whispers in her ear, “So what would my Princess want me to wear to her grand party?”

 

She knows that voice, it's her Prince Charming! The child blushes even more when the guy pecks her cheek.

 

“Should I come as Prince Charming since you're my lovely princess?”

 

Hyebin clears her throat and hardly imitates an old English countess as she commands her uncle, “Yes that would be perfect my dear Prince, please do come to my ball more dashing than you already are.”

 

The dark skinned samchon chuckles and is about to make a witty comment when one of the child's fathers enters the living room to continue tending to _his_ guest--not his daughter’s.

 

“Jongin, please stop seducing my child! I let you enter my house because you were there when I had a dilemma and now it's my turn to return the favor because of the rabbit hole you are in.. don't make me change my mind and kick you out.”

 

The child gasps at the mention of ‘rabbit hole’, she turns to face her uncle and cups his cheeks, “Please don't tell me that my prince is actually Alice?”

 

Jongin wants to chuckle because of the little girl's queer way of thoughts, but he bites it back for the child might take his amusement in a bad way. Her father speaks, though, for he is irritated by the skinship that his child and friend are displaying, “No Hyebin, he's more like Cheshire.. and Alice is his prey..”

 

He looks pointedly at his colleague and, upon realizing that his child is looking at him with curious eyes, he decides to drop his complicated symbolisms.

 

“Hyebin baby, could you just do that in your room and leave uncle Jongin and I alone? We're going to have adult talk, kids aren't allowed to hear it. Is it okay if you let us be just us?”

 

The little girl complies and the two adults proceed to talk about Jongin’s conundrum.

 

“Hyung, I'll really man up on the party. I promise I'll do it this time. I'll tell him everything there is to say,” Jongin takes the beer bottle that his hyung hands to him and chugs a good mouthful of the beverage.

 

Chanyeol sits beside his friend, “Well, then don't come as a prince. That might piss him off and then it will lead to you cowering because of the possible death glares he'll send you the whole night. You won't be able to confㅡ”

 

“But hyung Hyebin is expecting me to be in a prince costume. I don't want to disappoint her on her birthday! I REALLY PROMISE THAT I WON'T SUCCUMB TO MY TREMBLING NERVES AGAIN! You have nothing to worry about Chanyeol hyung.”

 

“I'm just suggesting that you should think about wearing a different costume because he already came in here and asked my daughter what she wants him to wear. You now how his mood swings are, he might throw a tantrum when he sees that you're both wearing the same thing.”

 

Yes, Sehun already came. The difference is that he had to talk to Hyebin longer for her to respond and know that he has to come as a prince too.

 

“You better not shit yourself and come back to me worrying about your heart again. I have had enough of you pouring all your self-proclaimed unsolvable knots. You were my problem solver back then, you had a clear view of everything. What happened to you?”

 

“It's not that easy when you're already in this position, okay. This is really tough, hyung! I'd go insane if you're not here! Now I finally understand all your worrying back then. _But_ I finally gotten all the courage I need, I'll finally push through with it. I'll come in as a Prince so I wouldn't upset Hyebin and I won't be teetered by him or by the whirlwind I feel in my stomach and heart. Besides, it's not like we'll be wearing the exact same thing, there are tons of styles to choose from,” Noticing that the other parent is missing, Jongin steers the conversation to another topic. “By the way where is Baekhyun hyung? Is the eatery operating even on a weekend? He has people working for him.. why does he have to be always present there?”

 

 

 

Baekhyun is such a perfect embodiment of the ideal family man.

 

He is a responsible father, a kind son, everything you could ever ask for. He's responsible, understanding, caring, sharp-witted, canny, sweet, loving, humble, and more. He can even pass as a saint if only he didn't commit the sin of touching and being touched by another man who wasn't his husband.

 

Hyebin is indeed a blessing. He chose to forget about the cruel process that he had to endure to have her in his life. The child he has and loves shouldn't be attached to the word _sin_. They asked for her--him and Chanyeol. They asked for this from the heavens; for a child.. and here she is. The procedure doesn't matter, they should just be grateful for the blessing that is now theirs.

 

The little blessing has been so spoiled by her fathers--more so by Chanyeol and Joonmyeon.

 

It irks Baekhyun when Chanyeol and Suho goes overboard with their pampering, despite understanding that a father’s love for his daughter is the greatest, because he fears that his daughter might lose her ground. Sure, she's their one and only child and she deserves all the finer things in life, but Baekhyun doesn't want her to become what people call a _spoiled brat_ ; the kind of person he himself despises because they bear neither manners nor breeding. Hyebin is just too precious to him that he fears his own child will grow up to be very same kind of person he’ll loath.

 

He hopes and prays that his Hyebin grows up well-mannered and down to earth. He never forgets to teach her about the good values he grew up and lived with; for her to not lose her footing; for her to grow up as humble as she should be, to be satisfied with what she has, and to not want more than what she should. 

 

“Hyunnie your eyebrows are almost one. It's turning into a unibrow,” His older brother, Baekbom, snickers by the counter outside of the kitchen.

 

On weekends his brother would come and help as a waiter in the diner. It's a big help, really, to have family helping out. Right now, he can see Baekbom from the box window to the kitchen. He does not quite understand what his brother just said to him.

 

“Your eyebrows are overly knitted brother, what are you thinking about?”

 

Finally understanding his hyung, Baekhyun tries to smile. His very famous rectangular smile matches the window and separates him from everyone.

 

“Just thinking of my baby girl, hyung. She's being spoiled too much by Chanyeol and… her _uncles_ …” He had to pause before saying uncles because he was about to say Joonmyeon.

 

Slipping would have raised suspicion from his brother. He doesn't want his family to ever know about _that_ , about Hyebin actually came to be in his life--his and Chanyeol’s. It will surely be a huge mess if word ever spreads to his family. Not to mention, Chanyeol’s affluent family and everyone else.

 

Only him, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Suho, Jongin and Doctors Wu and Do know about the infertility of Chanyeol. And, minus the two doctors, the aforementioned are also the only people who know about how Hyebin came about. It is a good thing that Dr. Wu and Do had agreed to not tell their families about Chanyeol’s case, hence, them getting away from a larger than life judgement from family.

 

“Well, Baekhyun, that's the reason why you have employees. You don't have to always be here. You can be home 24/7 with Hyebin with this diner still runnin,” Seeing that his younger brother isn't listening and is too busy worrying about something again, the older Byun clears his throat loud enough that some other customers glances at him. “Baekhyun-ah. You'll burn the food. Just let your assistant cook do all that. I'll just take over the diner in your place for the rest of the day. I'll do my best to manage it. Go home. Sehun is in your house again, I bet. He will help relieve stress with you, I hope.”

 

No one knows. No one is even suspicious of their family. Baekhyun having lain with Joonmyeon is a journey that is over and done with, they won't have anymore problems with Chanyeol’s predicament.

 

It'll be another tough journey, though, about his child’s upbringing. He is so sure that Chanyeol and Suho wouldn't be easily swayed from their excessive pampering. He'll have to take it upon himself, the duty to guide his little girl to the right direction.

 

Baekhyun can do it. He will do it. He'll be a great parent. Just like how his parents are and how they raised him to be a fine and noble man.

 

 

 

Uncle Sehun is determined to have Hyebin warm up to him. He always has to put in tremendous effort in order for Hyebin to feel comfortable with him, unlike Uncle Jongin who effortlessly gets Hyebin’s attention. Sehun has always had to bribe her, in one way or another, to get her to notice him.

 

He can't really blame her though, Hyebin picked the trait from him. The stubbornness that she has towards him is the same as what he shows towards his hyungs. It's just him finally getting a taste of his own medicine, really, and said medicine just happens to be from his godchild, a girl who is quadruple less his size. Besides, Hyebin obviously has a (tiny) crush on her sun-kissed uncle. It's understandable why she has her eyes fixed on Jongin

 

Jongin got the title of _Prince Charming_ easy breezy because he is the apple of Hyebin’s eyes while he, Oh Sehun, had to work hard to get to be called Hyebin’s _Handsome Prince_. He isn't so sure, though, if it was only because he nagged at her all the time about how it was so unfair that Jongin got to be her prince. Her _only_ prince, at that.

 

Fine. He doesn't _have_ to be her _only_ prince, but surely she thinks of him handsome!

 

_“I'll be your prince Hyebin,” He coos at his pretty godchild for the umpteenth time and points at her coloring book again._

_“But uncle Jongin is already my prince. He's my prince charming!” The little girl bites back._

_Her uncle Sehun is starting to get in her nerves. He has been acting like a kid in her preschool and it annoys her so much._

_“Fine. If he's Prince Charming then I will be your_ ‘Handsome Prince Charming’ _. I am more handsome than he is, right, my princess Hyebin?” Sehun insists._

_He won’t ever back down, especially when Jongin is involved._

_The little girl, exasperated by her pushy uncle, just agrees, “Yes you are handsome, too. I'll just call you my ‘Handsome Prince', not prince charming.”_

 

When it comes to Hyebin, it always feels like a competition with Jongin. And it's a competition wherein he continues to thrive thanks to pure will and grit. Fail as he might, he wouldn't ever stop trying to also be his godchild’s favorite uncle.

 

On the day of Hyebin’s eighth birthday, he arrives, donning a full set of a princely ensemble. Much to his dismay, he discovers that he has worn the exact same attire as Jongin--only differing in colors. Sehun knew then that he is going to lose this round by a landslide, too.

 

 

 

 

“Why is everyone so keen on captivating my baby’s eyes? She just turned eight, not eighteen! Can you guys stop?”

 

Not even fifteen minutes later and the party is already in full swing, with Sehun already attached to Baekhyun’s heel with the absolute intention to be a brat.

 

“Why can't you and Jongin just set both of your prides down and stop using my child to cover up the dreadful sexual tension between you two? Why can't you just both admit to the fact that you two are attracted to each other and deal with it like real adults should? Stop convincing yourselves that you are having a competition over my daughter’s affection when the both of you are just trying to get each other’s attention. Honestly, Sehun. How old are you two? Are you high school students? Grade Schoolers? Toddlㅡ”

 

With head hung low and unease in his twitchy fingers, Sehun continues to trail after his hyung in a Knight costume.

 

“Hyung, I get it. Shut up. I get your point. But haven't you thought that, maybe we just really love your daughter and that Jongin and I only bear ill feelings towards each other?”

 

“No because I know bullshit, and what you're telling me is utter bull, Sehun,” The petite hyung halts.

 

And, because he wasn't looking, Sehun unceremoniously hits Baekhyun’s back, a consequence that earns an exasperated sigh from the older, “You’ve liked each other long before Hyebin was born. I of all people would know the meaning behind the sparkling of your eyes. I've seen it in you since the first time you saw him in my diner’s grand opening, believe me. Goodness, he was ogling you the entire time, too. The unbearable pheromones of carnal desire between the both of you have been stuck the air ever since you guys met. All I'm saying is thaㅡ”

 

“Baekhyun hyung! _Yes_ , we have tension between us, but I assure you that it is _nothing_ of the sort! It's _not_ sexual, okay? If you strongly think so, then give me proofs of your claim. I cannot recall of a time wherein either of us displayed an inkling of the attraction you speak of towards each other,” Sehun utters his words in finality, with the hopes of shutting his hyung up and banishing the accusations that are being thrown at him.

 

With another exasperated sigh, Baekhyun turns to face his young friend.

 

“Well, first is the hungry look that you give each other _all_ the time. **AND** don't tell me it's because you both loathe each other so much. Loathing is a different look! Second, the flustering you do when you meet unintentionally or when he contacts you and asks you out, and you only turn him down. I know that move Sehun, _you can't fool me_. Third, he always tries to get in touch with you. Obviously he wants to get to know you that's why he keeps wanting to meet up with you. _That_ is called _effort_ my friend, effort from someone who _truly_ wants to know more than the Sehun he sees in our gatherings. You think he only wanted to fulfill his bodyguard duties during my pregnancy? He always asked to come with us because he knew you would be there too, Sehun! You were always there, he was always there. Aish, it was as so evident! Even when Hyebin was born, you two continued being like that. Chanyeol and I don't need your help anymore but you two insisted. You two weren't even helping, all both of you ever did was bicker with each other over petty things. You know what? That's how _children_ deal with their _crushes_. Do I really need to say more Sehun? Because I really believe that tonight won't be enough for me to tell you all the facts that make up the truth. And the truth is that you like each other. You and Jongin. If you ask Chanyeol or Chen or probably even Suho over there, I know they will also tell you the same, probably even more.”

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon arrived at the party just in time to watch Hyebin be presented to the crowd. The chaebol is dressed in a king costume, an ensemble that is slightly similar to what Chanyeol is wearing, he discovers, and much to the latter’s dissatisfaction.

 

Joonmyeon doesn't want competition with Mr. Park. He really hates it, as well, whenever they are compared. He doesn't like the bitter taste in his tongue when people differentiate them in the insignificant and irrelevant of ways, gossiping about how one of them is better than the other, regardless of whether he usually emerges as a ‘winner.’

 

He agreed to only be an uncle. He is bound by a contract. Everyone else also knows that he is _only_ an uncle and that Chanyeol is the _real_ father; the _only_ father.

 

Why do they have to compare an uncle to a father? Chanyeol will always be number one. That's how fathers are when it comes to their daughters and their spouses.

 

Joonmyeon doesn't mean to appear grander than Mr. Park or to outshow the man. At most times, he would even downgrade himself just so Chanyeol will have no reason to be threatened by him. He understands now why Mr. Park had been harsh on him in the beginning, but now they are all in good enough terms.

 

It were just the people around them who feed the monsters that are their insecurities.

 

_It does feel good, though, when people compliment me rather than Mr. Park. It makes me feel like a good father, the greater father. Like I am still Hyebin’s rightful father._

 

 

 

Chanyeol originally wanted his spouse to dress up as queen so their costumes would complement each other. The king and queen, with their Hyebin as the princess, just like a real royal family.

 

Baekhyun was quick to turn the suggestion down, refuses to dress up as a woman. He never was a big fan of cross dressing. Sure, he had been curious about it during his younger years, which led to his first and last drag queen competition. Once upon a time, he was the class representative for their school’s cross-dressing pageant. It was an exclusive high school for boys and he attended it with his husband Chanyeol, Chen and Sehun.

 

Everyone was simply stunned by his beauty back then. It led to him being treated like a girl by virtually everyone he knew and knew him, and he didn't like it one bit. _Yes_ , he knew fully well that he liked other men, but being gay didn't mean that he wanted to be female. Being treated differently simply because he looked pretty and preferred men felt like such a huge blow to his pride back then.

 

Having discovered himself to be eligible for the ‘male enceinte’ breakthrough is, undoubtedly, one of the things he later realized to be utterly grateful for. This meant that it was possible for him to carry his same-sex partner’s child. Before the realization came to him, however, he had to deal with society viewing him as less of a man, especially when pregnancy-compatible men were more accurately pertained to as mothers than fathers. Being misgendered didn't quite sit well with him, considering that he already faced prejudice after having come out as homosexual and being the ‘receiver' in a gay relationship, no matter how happy being with Chanyeol made him. 

 

Nonetheless, the past is only the past now. What's important is that he's eligible for pregnancy and now that blessing has given him his little girl. Watching her grow healthy, smart, and polite is all that he could ever ask for.

 

Baekhyun still hates being ‘feminised’ so he chose to just dress up as a knight for his child's party. At least then, he can proudly say that he is his child's _knight in shining armor_. He will never let anything bad happen to his princess. He will protect her from all the world's demons and will even sacrifice his own life for her happiness.

 

_Hyebin’s knight in shining armor, dada Baek. That's me!_

 

 

 

 

Hyebin is a great host of her own party, tending to all of her guests.

 

She bows ninety degrees to all elders, smiles at anyone who finds themselves the receiver of her gaze, and says her thanks to anyone who greets her. She even tells her guests to enjoy the party and eat to their heart's’ content. She's such a busy bee for a little girl of eight years. She's much like her father Chanyeol, who is doing pretty much the same thing too.

 

The father-daughter duo is a sight to behold for all, no one would ever suspect that they weren't really of blood and flesh. The child took after from Chanyeol, even more than she took after Baekhyun, in fact. She has her gigantic father’s goofy grin--how she managed to acquire it in the first place is a mystery, of all the things she could inherit, it just _had_ to be her father’s _creepy smile_.

 

But then, even Park Chanyeol's eerie smile transforms into sunshine when it's drawn on a little girl's face

 

“You're the very infamous _Uncle_ Suho, right?” A random crasher speaks from beside him.

 

To this, Joonmyeon just nods his head without taking eyes off of the view. He supposes he _is_ rather infamous. 

 

“Hyebin is really lucky to have two fathers…” They are both near the food bar, watching Hyebin fooling around with Chanyeol and Baekhyun--more like dancing monkeys on the dance floor really. “Don't get me wrong though, I'm not saying this in bad way but you guys spoil her too much.”

 

Too preoccupied with watching his child enjoy the time of her life with her _family_ , Joonmyeon mindlessly answers, “Of course I spoil her. I only want the best for my daughter.”

 

The guest next to him looks at him with an incredulously expression. Joonmyeon soon realizes that he just spoke his mind, he didn't intend to say that out loud at all. Shoot, he just said something he shouldn’t have-- _to a stranger, no less_.

 

“Oh, what I mean is that she's like a daughter to me. I love her like her parents do… as if she were my real daughter,” He smiles one last time at the stranger and excuses himself to run to Sehun’s side.

 

He doesn't care if he's about to disturb Sehun and Jongin’s dauntless flirting with each other. His priority right now is to get away. It would be disastrous if he says anything else and ends up confessing things that no one else should know.

 

 

 

Unlike what his Chanyeol hyung had predicted, Jongin did not recoil and was actually able to ‘man up.’

 

_However_ , Chanyeol was right when the man predicted that Sehun would be upset over having the same attire. He was going to make his move, but just as he was about to speak, Sehun noticed what he was wearing and looked at him--judging him from head to toe--with the usual, blank eyes. Jongin _did_ never understand that look and, in that moment, all he could see was disinterest and that always stressed him out before. After examining his costume, Sehun stormed out.

 

He couldn't let the fact that Sehun just _walked out_ on him stop him, though. This is his one last chance to make a confession, after all. He truly believes it's his final chance because he has already had numerous opportunities to profess his love.

 

Everything has its limits; an end. If this doesn't work out, then he'll stop. It just means that they really aren't meant to be.

 

Who knows that it might be just one-sided; that Sehun really hates him. But, when it is Sehun who approaches him first, all his anxiety seems to throw itself out of the window. It’s cute, really, seeing the standoffish Oh Sehun, the Sehun that always appears so tough and unreachable, now fidgeting and unable to look at him in self-consciousness. Stuttering and not really sure of what to say, Jongin releases Sehun from misery and takes matters into his own hands.

 

He speaks words from his heart; says the words he has been wanting to say for so long but was too cowardly to do so. He likes Oh Sehun. He has feelings for Oh Sehun, and he waits patiently--nervously--as Sehun slowly lifts his own head to look at him, as if to search for the truth in the words that have just been uttered. He's pouring out all of his heart's content; all he has been keeping in. It is now or never.

 

If Sehun rejects him, then that's it. It's time to start moving on. It's not the end of the world. It’ll hurt big time but he'll get over it.

 

He almost stops talking, breath simply catching in his throat, because right now, _Sehun is smiling_. At him. It's such a breath-taking sight that Jongin almost loses his footing.

 

Sehun barely gave him a hint of a genuine smile, all of their times before. Now he wants to try and sneak a kiss so badly, right then and there. _But_ he’s not done talking, he has to finish his speech before he can begin to listen to Sehun’s response.

 

Skinship is something elusive between them, too, except for when Sehun pushes him away or scolds him. Now, Sehun reaches for one of his clammy hands and holds it loosely. This gentle touch is a first, and it's sending his mind reeling.

 

Sehun kisses the back of his hands after the long monologue. He doesn't understand what it means. It confused him even more when words didn't come and Sehun only continued to stare at him and hold his hands.

 

Eventually, the confusion became too much for Jongin’s face not to translate, and it makes Sehun stifle a laugh and later reach out to cup the former’s cheek.

 

“Jongin, I knew it the moment I saw you… I like you too.”

 

Those few words are enough for Jongin’s whole being to light up.

 

 

 

 

Saying that he's not jealous would be a blatant lie. He's a fuming green-eyed monster lately.

 

Chanyeol has the life he has dreamt so long for and, after seeing that his best friend has gotten himself out of the bachelor's list too, it makes Joonmyeon feel more envious. There is no one to sympathize with him anymore because Sehun now has Jongin while he, Kim Joonmyeon, still has no one.

 

It's true that he had given up on finding true love more than a decade ago, but still, it's hard to live alone; to be alone, especially when everyone around him keeps finding someone to call theirs. Everyone is happy with their better halves and are having the grandest times of their lives. Here he is, without hope of feeling the bliss that comes from having a dream come true.

 

Hyebin is his only dream come true _but she is not his_. He doesn't have the right to call her his; no right to claim her anymore. He gave her away; he gave his _only daughter_ away.

 

He's starting to regret it now, to have a child but not be her father; to help make a family that he cannot call his own. He never thought that it would feel like this, that's why he easily looked past what he could miss when he offered that deal and signed the contract with Mr. Park. 

 

He doesn't have a “ _family_ ” that's why he hadn't thought that he'll feel this jealous. His so called parents just made him to have someone to take over the company, to have the Kims still on top and preserve a legacy. His grandmother was his only rock but she's long gone. He's all alone now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone knows him. Why? Because Hyebin is so proud of her uncle Suho. She shows him off. A lot. To her friends, to teachers; to her other uncles, the security guard in her school, her cousins; to everyone and anyone she comes into contact with when they are out in their “Uncle Suho Days”.

 

She says that it's like she has _three_ fathers; that she is so lucky to have uncle Suho as an additional parental figure. She doesn't need a mother, dada Baek can easy peasy fill in that role. Uncle Suho is just like Papa Yeol. 

 

That's why it can't be helped when someone asks the question, _“Hyebin-ah, who do you love more, papa Yeol or uncle Suho?”_

 

On her eighth birthday, someone asked it again.

 

This time, it was just a joke made by her clueless uncle Minseok, but the two fathers were nearby. They overheard and they both took it seriously. The father and the uncle’s friendly chatter turns silent and now they are waiting for Hyebin’s answer.

 

 

 

_It's clearly me. She won't hesitate and state doubtlessly that it is me. She'll choose me because I'm her true father. The answer is definitely final. Me…._

_I hope…_


	7. What Is Love

** CHAPTER VII : What Is Love **

 

“Sir, I think you have had enough of drinking for tonight. Should I call your chauffeur?” The man behind the bar asks.

In response, Joonmyeon angrily slurs, “Just who do you think you are to tell me I’ve had enough?! Don't you know who I am?! I'm fucking Kim Joonmyeon of the world-renowned Kim Trading Corporation! I fucking _own_ the industry! You, a lowly barista, have _no_ right to tell me what I can and cannot do! Not even my stupid filthy mother can do that!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Joonmyeon is the one and only child of Kim Dongwan and Kim Yoojung, two of the top descendants of pioneers of trade in Korea.

 

He's the only heir to Kim Trading Corporation. He's _the_ prince of the household. Being treated like a prince, however, and being showered with all the riches of the world, doesn't necessarily lead to living a life of satisfaction or happiness.

 

 _Yes_ , his upbringing is good. He grew up to be a fine and noble man, and _that_ is thanks to his grandmother, whom he lovingly referred to as his ‘nana.’

 

His parents never had time to spare for him. When they _did_ have time, it really only amounted to the occasional question about how his day went. His “nana” was the only person who treated him like how family should. She was the only person who showered him with love and kindness; the only person who taught him that there was more to life than money and power.

 

Too bad that his nana has already passed on; just when he needed her the most. She had died because of old age and left Joonmyeon with her last words, _“Love, my dear. Love is all we need. When you know how to love, the rest just follows.. the forgiveness, the compassion, the peace, all of it. Never forget to love. It makes the world go round my dear Suho…”_

 

And he _did_ love.

 

He lived by his nana’s words. He was crushed countless of times but he still stood and faced the world with his chin held high. His social status prevented him from doing otherwise, after all. He cannot ever succumb and throw his name and pride away.

 

It was an entirely different thing that he learned from his parents, _“Never show your weakness. Always keep a straight face for your enemies and keep an angelic facade for people who are useful to you.”_

 

Because of his parents’ words, only a few people knew of the real Kim Joonmyeon; the _Suho_ that nana devoted her life to raising and caring for.

 

Sehun was one of them. Sehun’s father was one of the trusted investors of the Kims. Sehun was always out with his father when he was not simply left at home. Being playmates is primarily the reason for he and Joonmyeon meeting; they were of similar age and Sehun was neither restricted nor discriminated by the rules that Joonmyeon’s mother intended for her child’s choice of company.

 

They were both too young back then, he and Sehun. They were both too clueless of their status in life; too clueless of the world that their parents were a part of. That may be the reason why true friendship blossomed between the two, they were too innocent to lie about themselves to each other.

 

 

 

You can never really count with your two hands--even if you include your toes--the number of times that Joonmyeon has wished that he was born in a simpler household; a house wherein he could peacefully live with a complete family whose members adored one another, like how true households should be. Maybe then, he wouldn't feel the pain of being left behind; being fooled by people to whom he had given his trust.

 

Over the years, he has experienced a lot of betrayals--from his so called friends, his lovers, and even his blood relatives. Even when he was still of a tender age, he tasted the ache of being led on. At the time, being too young only made him feel the betrayal without explaining why it happened; why it hurt; why he had to hurt.

 

His first memory of heartbreak was by a girl whose name was Yubi. He can never forget that name. He had a little crush on her, not that he was truly aware of what a ‘ _crush_ ’ was that time. He met her in the park around the corner of their neighborhood and he noticed that she was always all alone and that she looked sad, that's why he decided to approach her. She was always there when he and his nana would arrive at that corner and he always made it a point to talk to her.

 

He was too caught up by her beauty--or maybe it was just because he was really young--to notice the wide-eyed look and the smirk that came to her after he introduced himself. Since then, the girl would ask little Joonmyeon to bring her presents; to just buy her stuff. Of course, as a child, Joonmyeon thought that he just made a new friend and that was what friends normally did; to give each other gifts. But, when he tried showering Sehun gifts only for Sehun to refuse them all, he finally realized that Yubi wasn't a true friend and was an unfortunate addition to his list of those who just used him for his wealth.

 

You would think that, with that experience, Joonmyeon would have learned his lesson and would be dissuaded from trusting so easily. Well, he _did_ learn.

 

He simply didn't learn well enough. 

 

 

 

Kim Dongwan has always been so neutral with his social engagements with his son. Although he was never the kind of man to voice out his feelings, to tell his only son _I love you_ , he makes up for the fact through his actions. He cares, a lot. It is just that, Kim Joonmyeon is too caught up with his own yearning for his mother's love that the young Kim couldn’t see that he still has someone behind his back aside from his nana and Sehun.

 

Kim Yoojung has got to be the most detrimental person in Suho’s eyes. His mother is many thingsㅡan academic, a hard worker, a perfectionist; the epitome of a gorgeous and ambitious woman.

 

Under all the layers and the mask she wears for the outside world, his own mother, to Joonmyeon, is like a machine. Sometimes, he is led to believe she could be a dash of evil incarnate, that she is a master puppeteer while he is just one of her puppetsㅡto be manipulated through every flick of her hand. He thinks that the only emotion she is capable of feeling is anger; anger whenever she cannot exercise control.

 

She was almost never home. Sometimes, Joonmyeon even questions why he even has a mother. The only reminder that he _has_ parents is when he passes by their huge family portrait in the living room. There are many family photos in thereㅡself portraits and pictures of them together; all with bright smiles on their faces. The guests are always quick to assume that they are a perfect family.

 

If only they knew that all of those were fakeㅡthe pictures of them in the beach enjoying the day together, the family portrait that stood proud in the center, the skiing they did bonding togetherㅡall of it is just pretend. If guests ever really wanted to see or know the true emotions that were linked to those images, Suho would gladly usher them to the talented photographers that his mother tasked to set up those photo shoots. They would surely be surprised to discover just one of his pretentious mother’s many shams.

 

Joonmyeon doesn't understand why his father always let her be despite also being tired of her antics. He wonders if it's because his mother is much more capable and is the wheel that keeps the company running; if his father knows consequences can easily go from bad to worse and he is wary of them.

 

He wants so badly to believe that his parents hold love for him, even if it's just the tiniest amount, because his nana told him that they do. He hoped that they do but, when he got involved in a car accident that caused a metal rod to pierce through his body, only a strand away from his heart, at the verge of death, and his parent's didn't tend to him right away, he was through with his hope.

 

His mother showed up only once in the hospital. She didn't come inside his room; didn't check up on him; didn't talk to him or comfort him. Nothing. He only saw her silhouette by the door's window and overheard the conversation she had with his father on the phone.

 

He thought that, if his mother didn't care for him then, maybe his father cared. He hoped, he really did. He knew his father cared about him and that the man’s absence was simply due to a very important business trip. That hope was crushed as well when he heard his mother say, “He's alive. We still have an heir, Dongwan. That's all that matters. Your mother is not here, she keeps insisting that I should take care of our son… that's what nurses are for Dongwan, I need to go to work! I can't stay here! No, I haven't checked on him.. I'm just outside of his room. Why do I have to see him? The doctors already briefed me of hisㅡ”

 

Joonmyeon tuned her out. He didn't need to hear more. At that moment, he was so sure that his mother never loved him. She never cared. She only cared about herself and the reputation that was attached to their family's name. 

 

At seventeen, Kim Joonmyeon had given up on ‘love’ and believed he will pass on without ever experiencing it from the people he called his parents.

 

 

 

Love always gets him into trouble and, if not trouble, simply just hurts him tremendously.

 

He got engaged twice. He called off an engagement twice, as well. He almost proposed to several people because he truly thought that he could spend the rest of his life with them. He had loved many, be it male or femaleㅡthey just didn’t love him back; not as intensely or as passionately as he loved them. No love was pure too pure to be tainted by the tempation of his money.

 

Joonmyeon was sick of people who loved him only because of his money. How could it be that love was the most important thing in the world? It was money! Obviously people are only loved for what they can give you. He was so close to forgetting his nana’s teachings about love.

 

That is, until he met Byun Baekhyun, whom he first saw at a campus cafe near a small branch of Kim Tradings that he was interning at. He didn't want to be known as the heir so he entered the establishment in tattered jeans and ridiculous band shirts and helped with field works rather than chose to be stuck in an office.

 

He believed, back then, that he'd have a better grasp of the ways of the company if he knew it from inside out. He came in as Kim Suho, with a little help from the branch head--more like bribing--to not tell anyone his true identity and to not tell his mother that he worked in the field than in the main office. It was a successful execution and he survived being a regular person.

 

As Suho, Joonmyeon patronized the cafe because of Baekhyun, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't smitten by Baekhyun’s charms. When he first entered the café, it was just to quench his thirst but, upon the first sight of the brunette server, he made it a point to visit the café at least once a day.

 

Baekhyun was such a friendly chatterbox. He would always converse with customers, regardless of whether they just met. He engaged with people to transform their gloomy faces into a different kind of curve.

 

The mere sight of Baekhyun could make Suho’s heart warm. During his stay, he learned a lot about Baekhyun. He decided he would court someone like the waiter, who was not only good looking on the outside, but was even better inside.

 

Alas, Byun Baekhyun already belonged to someone else. He would have pursued Baekhyun if they had known each longer. He was so glad that someone like Baekhyun came into his life. The boy became his stress reliever but, as with all good things, his happy moments with Baekhyun came to an end.

 

His mother found out about the “ _improper_ ” internship and, thus, he was immediately transferred to the main branch. He was back to being shackled and leashed by none other but his name and his parents.

 

 

 

It was both such a blessing and a painful pang in his chest when, after three years, he met his stress reliever again.

 

He was just strolling around near his new apartment when he saw Baekhyun’s luncheonette. He was so exhilarated when he saw Baekhyun, who was still the same jovial college student he met. More importantly, he knew he had truly missed his chance because Baekhyun was indeed happily married. He could only wish for Baekhyun to have everlasting joy with his new family now.

 

He had long accepted the fact that he'll most likely be a bachelor for a long, long time. He had one last dream, just one last wish, which was to at least experience the joy of being a father.

 

When he shared this desire to Sehun, he did not expect the suggestion that came out of his young friend’s lips. Originally, he wanted to adopt, but Sehun argued that blood was thicker than water that he would find more joy with a biological child.

 

“Hyung, you'd be surprised by how many couples out there want a child of their own but can't have one.”

 

“So, what are you suggesting I should do? Magically summon a blood child of mine?”

 

“I'm saying why not try something like… surrogating? A sperm donor or something? And then just give them the right to the child, but still let you chip in for the child support? It's a win-win situation Suho-hyung! They get to have a child, you get to be a father without anyone else knowing aside from me and the couple you'll help!”

 

Joonmyeon knew that his chances of finding someone to share his life with were slim, he wasn't getting any younger, after all. So, in response to Sehun, he agreed. He didn't think much of it, but if Sehun managed to find a couple he could help, then by all means he would gladly give himself.

 

He was fully aware of that particular route of action’s disadvantages and, not to mention, it was _wrong_ in many aspects, but with his reputation, he couldn't just have a child popping out of nowhere; especially not when he isn't married yet. He'll just settle for giving his child to a deserving couple who could care for his child and raise them in a loving environment. He just wanted to experience being a father, one way or another, without putting too much at stake.

 

 

 

Six years and Sehun had found a couple. Joonmyeon was shocked to discover that it were Baekhyun and his husband who were taking up his proposal.

 

It has been eight or so years since then. A lot has happened and it was a tough journey from then to now, but here they are. Park Hyebin is now eight years old.

 

Joonmyeon was close to her, just like how a blood father should. He owes it big time to the Parks for letting him experience this kind of joy. He didn't know that it would feel so fulfilling to be a father; to have your child in your arms telling you how she looks up to you, how she loves you and shows you off to everyone. It’s bliss.

 

Chanyeol has even warmed up to him. Now there are no more restrictions. They're closer to being chums now, and share an understanding of what it means to be a dad.

 

It worked out… it’s all going well. They could live like thisㅡcontent and happy, if only Kim Joonmyeon’s feelings towards _Park_ Baekhyun didn't continue to grow into something more complicated; if only Kim Joonmyeon didn't wish to be in Park Chanyeol’s place and replace him in the picture.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun…”

 

Baekhyun is just about to leave and tend to other customers when a chaebol he knows reaches for his hands.

 

“I-I need to tell you something..” Suho looks up with pleading eyes.

 

He can do this. He will do this. He just needs to get it out of his chest.

 

He doesn't expect something in return. He just needs to address the feeling in his chest; the pain in his throat.

 

Baekhyun halts and looks at him expectantly. 

 

_I can do this._

 

Breathe in.

 

“Baekhyun I like you,” He tightly shut his eyes, waiting for a slap or any violent reaction from the other. “There, I have said it. I just wanted to get it out of my system.”

 

It's adorable really, Suho looked like a cute little kid confessing his crush, but in an adult body. Baekhyun smiles and pats the chaebol’s head, chuckling, “Thank you, Suho. Thank you for admiring me. It is such an honor to be fancied by the _lordly_ Kim Joonㅡ”

 

“ _Baekhyun_! Someone might hear you!” Suho reaches out to cover the younger’s mouth.

 

Feeling Baekhyun’s breathe hitting his palm makes him flustered. He really likes Baekhyun. No, saying he likes Baekhyun is an understatement, he _loves_ Baekhyun. All those years admiring him from afar had led to _love_.

 

He pulls his hand back.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Go on…” He returns to his seat without bothering to look at Baekhyun anymore.

 

Instead, he let his eyes roamㅡanywhere else around the diner that wasn't the sight of the married man in front of him.

 

“Well. As I was saying, I'm grateful, Suho. But if you are expecting something more from me, stop. I can't offer you more than friendship or brotherhood. You know that I'm married… so umm.. I'm sorㅡ”

 

He doesn't need to hear more. He just wants to say his feelings for Baekhyun out loud in the hopes of it going away sooner.

 

“Baekhyun, there is no need to be sorry. I know my limits. I am completely aware of our situation. I'm not asking for you to love me back. I just want the feelings to go away. No need to worry, they will pass sooner than you and I would even notice.”

 

Joonmyeon smiles at Baekhyun for one last time before leaving the luncheonette; his genuine smile that he only gives to people who knew him inside out, to people he trusts wholeheartedly.

 

 

 

 

The words he said to Baekhyunㅡthat he'll be fine; that he just poured his feelings out for them to go away sooner; for it to be out there instead of inside him, consuming and eating him aliveㅡit was just a way for him to rid of the love he’s feeling for _Park_ Baekhyun.

 

Joonmyeon repeats this to himself until he believes it. But, for some reason, he still doesn't. Those words were supposed to be like a blanket of false security for him, some kind of comfort to his aggravated heart.

 

That confession was held weeks before nearing Hyebin’s eighth birthday. He was doing well after being ‘dumped.’ He truly believed that the little fluttering in his heart was just the sign of a process, because he knew he couldn't possibly move on that easily.

 

He was wrong. He was so wrong. The feelings were still growing strong, and he feels them coming back with a vengeance whenever he sees Baekhyun or the child Baekhyun made with him.

 

His heart still hammers hard against his ribs. Millions of butterflies still flutter about in his stomach and he can barely tell left from right. Hyebin looks like Baekhyun, and she reminds Joonmyeon how he is still caught up.

 

His slip up on the day of his daughter’s birthday, where he just called her his daughter in the presence of a stranger, he believes it's a result of his feelings going strong for Baekhyun. It scares him, really, how he sometimes catches himself imagining how it is like to be in Chanyeol’s shoes. He was slowly but surely becoming a green-eyed monster, and he doesn't want to be like that.

He was fighting himself; fighting against what he wants; denying hearing his own daughter choose a man who wasn't her father over him. It was the final straw, Hyebin’s answer to Minseok’s question. It led him to openly flirt in the presence of Baekhyun, make ‘Uncle Suho Days’ longer than they should be, and drink his heart out every night until he's utterly wasted passed.

 

_“Princess Hyebin, you're so close to your uncle Suho. Do you love him more than your papa Yeol?”_

_“I love my uncle Suho, but I love my papa Yeol more. He's my one and only daddy!”_

 

Those two sentences alone being said by the little girl proud and clear, it crushed Kim Joonmyeon’s heart in numerous tiny, unrecognisable pieces. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sir, your body can't really take it anymore! I know I'm just a lowly person compared to you! But I can't have customers talking down on me, I still have a pride to withhold! I still manage this place, I could still have you thrown out! Now I suggest that you go now with your driver!” the so called ‘barista’--according to Mr. Kim--points at the uneasy driver behind the chaebol.

 

The driver is still planted in his spot behind Mr. Kim, testing the waters first before he attempts to tend to his boss. He doesn't want to be talked down like the bartender. He knows his boss isn't usually like this, but lately the man has been much more hot-headed. He doesn't want to be the punching bag of his boss’ stress. He believes that Joonmyeon is just stressed and soon this will pass, for what reason, he doesn't know though. 

 

Mr. Kim has been frequenting that bar since he can't handle his emotions; couldn't anymore stand all the sleepless nights; all the thinking. If he could only stop thinking; if only his mind could go blank; if only his whole being become numb for real.

 

It is a big mistake to go get drunk every night, especially when Joonmyeon is out all alone. But what can he do? He had no one.

 

He couldn't possibly ask Sehun to join him in sorrow. Sehun is already happy. He won't burden Sehun.

 

Besides, no one else even knows he is in love with Baekhyun. Only he and Baekhyun. But Baekhyun hasn't ever taken it seriously, has he?

 

He really is the only one still caught up.

 

 

 

 

 

_Maybe tonight I could solve this pain...  
My dreams are just at arm's reach…  
I will claim what is mine… what I want._

_I won't be alone anymore.  
I will have a family to call my own._

 

 

 

That night Mr. Kim doesn't ask the driver to take him home right away. He should fetch his future family first. He will just _claim_ what should be his, then… then they could go to his house and they'll live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not confident with my writing skills, I may not update as often as I could, so please, do bear with me. Thank you and sorry that's all!
> 
> Oh! And sensible comments, reactions, feedback are greatly appreciated! Questions are accepted too, though I cannot guarantee that I can answer right away. Nevertheless, keep them all coming. :)


End file.
